


so selfie day happened.

by quavemire



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, Smut, basketballer!yifan, fanpage!junmyeon, krisho being idiots, lawyer!kyungsoo, mark lee makes a cameo, slice of life-y
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quavemire/pseuds/quavemire
Summary: Out of all the things Junmyeon was expecting to happen on a Thursday night, Kris motherfucking Wu asking him on a date was surely, absolutely, at the very end of the list, next to Kyungsoo becoming a drag queen and the stock market collapsing.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Comments: 27
Kudos: 164
Collections: EXO Big Bang Writing Event





	so selfie day happened.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [exosan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exosan/gifts).



> written for exo big bang r1, revealed 17.08.2020
> 
> _enjoy_

Junmyeon scrolled through Twitter’s timeline — dark theme because he had class — not bothering to interact with anything.

He really should clean it up, as most of what he encountered was nothing interesting. Except the selfies some of his mutuals posted. Those he liked because he prided himself in being a good, solid mutual.

At some point, alarm bells started ringing in Junmyeon’s head. There were one too many selfies alongside Kris Wu’s picture for it to be a random occurrence.

Cursing aloud, Junmyeon checked the date.

Sixth of May. Junmyeon shook his head. He had _totally_ forgotten their monthly fan project. He swore again and exited the app, opening his photo gallery in defeat. As one of the starters of this monthly selfies tradition, Junmyeon could not skip on it, even if he wanted to.

He scrolled through his extensive gallery — mostly consisting of Kris Wu — trying to pick out a selfie he could post. He did not take selfies often, preferring to have his pictures taken or prop his phone up on a tripod. Those pictures would not do: he would be called out.

Some months ago, Kris Wu, the man himself, had tweeted out a selfie, which was a nice thing to have. It had not happened this month, so Junmyeon resorted to pulling up Kris's latest Instagram post. White v-neck sweater and a little smile on his face. Junmyeon knew he had something similar in the depths of his gallery.

After a moment of tedious scrolling, Junmyeon came by one. White sweater, though with a round neck, his glasses perched upon his nose, and a small smile. It would do for now. Many more sixth days of the month would come.

Placing the two pictures side by side, Junmyeon hit “tweet” on the screen. Sometimes, he wondered if adding three different emoticons and four sparkling emojis in a short tweet was too much. Junmyeon shrugged, tossing his phone aside. Pushing himself off of the bed, Junmyeon ruffled his hair and headed for the bathroom to get ready for bed.

—

When he came back, his hair dripping water down his back, Junmyeon flopped on the bed and reached for his phone. His sheets would get annoyingly damp from his hair, but he didn’t really care.

He replied to a friend on Line, cleared his Discord notifications, and then opened Twitter. The new tweet popped up on his screen, and Junmyeon recoiled in horror.

Instead of _tagging_ Kris Wu, he had _mentioned_ him, which meant that the tweet would not show up in the tag properly. And on top of that, it would go straight to Kris's mentions. That was definitely not a part of the plan.

Junmyeon moaned in despair, shoving his face into the pillows. This was not good. He was supposed to be setting a good example for others, not screwing up like this.

It would not do him much good to wallow in self-pity, so he picked himself back up and opened his notifications, checking if anything interesting had happened. His DMs had a little blue dot with the number 2 on it, but he ignored them in order to check his mentions and notifications first, now full of his followers, worthy of interacting with.

At some point during his endeavors in the depths of the app, the little notification bubble had gone from 2 to 3. Junmyeon frowned, but chose to reply to people in his mentions first.

Junmyeon blew a stray strand of hair off his face and tapped on the direct messages section, yawning widely.

Junmyeon’s jaw snapped shut, just barely avoiding a nasty collision with his tongue.

There, on the top of his DMs, was an account with the same profile pic and handle as Kris Wu.

Junmyeon dropped his phone. Surely it was a fake account. For sure it was a fake one, or Kris Wu had finally had enough of their dumb monthly fan-project and was here to reap him to the other realm.

It took him a moment, but after breathing in and out for a few times, he clicked on the profile. The follower count read 3.4 million, and the checkmark beside the name was bright blue. It was the real deal.

Junmyeon shrieked.

Kris Wu himself had contacted him. Most likely, it would be something about the selfie day, either positive or negative, but to be frank, Junmyeon had no idea.

A looming sense of dread fell upon him, pooling low in his stomach. The preview wasn’t of much help, not getting to the point. Junmyeon braced himself and opened the conversation.

There, under the tweet he sent just an hour ago—his and Kris's selfies side by side—was a row of white text that Junmyeon’s brain refused to register.

> _hey. you kinda cute._

Junmyeon thought he might faint.

“Fuck,” he whispered, blocked by the hand he slapped over his face. This was not good.

Thankful for having read receipts turned off, Junmyeon closed his phone and turned onto his back. “Fuck. Fuck!”

Kris tweeted about their monthly fan project often, saying how it was fun to see what his fans looked like. He had even interacted with some of them, telling them he remembers them from games or meeting them in person. Sometimes, he dropped a string of emojis in the replies. Oh lord, the man used so many emojis.

But DMs? That was new. Junmyeon had never heard of Kris sliding into anyone’s DMs. Ever. And he knew _everything_ that happened in Kris's fandom.

Junmyeon took a deep breath. He was a brave young man who would not be fazed by literally the hottest man in existence sliding into his DMs and calling him cute.

He opened his phone, the blue bubble taunting him with its existence. Junmyeon swore under his breath for the fourth time and clicked on the text input box to get his keyboard up. How should one respond to such a message without seeming like a total psycho?

After a moment and several attempts at finding the right words, Junmyeon settled on,

_Hi! Thank you!_

His instincts were telling him to follow it up with something, but he was not the one to initiate the conversation. If he had his smartwatch on him, it would probably vibrate and warn him that his pulse was too high. Junmyeon really, really felt like fainting on the spot.

In an instant, a tiny bubble with three moving dots appeared. Junmyeon held his breath, whole body tense, waiting for something that would surely be the end of him.

> _i mean. you’re really, really cute._

> _i usually never do this but i have seen you do this before and… yeah_

Oh lord. Junmyeon moaned into his pillow and thought up a response. He took his time typing it out, thinking carefully about how he should approach this situation. He was tempted to ignore him and block the account, but at the same time, Junmyeon was highly curious as to why on earth Kris would message him.

Maybe a booty call of sorts? Booty text? Was that a phrase people used? There was no reasonable explanation for this.

He pursed his lips and typed out a response, only mildly tempted to share this to the Discord server he and a couple of more serious Kris fans had, just to see the reactions of the others.

_Yeah. I was one of the people to start this thing a year ago or so :D_

> _really? damn. that’s cool._

> _not surprised though._

And what was _that_ supposed to mean?

Junmyeon wailed, already wondering how in the everloving fuck one should respond to that, but the three dots reappeared, and Junmyeon let out a deep sigh, relieved.

> _i really like seeing everyone in the tag. i applaud that idea!_

_That was the intention! Good to hear. We thought that it would be a good way to show support._

Junmyeon wailed again and rolled onto his back, staring at the ceiling. This was not happening. It couldn’t be.

> _and that you did!_

> _uh. i’ve been periodically stalking your account for a while now_

_And?_

Junmyeon hit send and gnawed on his lip nervously.

Was this when Kris chewed him out on the not-so-appropriate thirst tweets Junmyeon occasionally sent to the world? He could only be glad that he hadn’t been doing anything weird. Such as compiled a thread of zoomed-in armpits or something. The server had people who did shit like that.

Oh lord.

> _and uh, i’d like to ask you on a date?_

Junmyeon screamed.

Clamping both of his hands over his mouth, Junmyeon sobbed through his fingers, phone dropping onto the bed.

His brain noped right out of the situation, leaving him scrambling for any logic or sense in what he was seeing.

> _there’s this café pretty close to both of us i would like to take you to_

Alarm bells started ringing in Junmyeon’s head. Both of them?

_You’re not pranking me are you? How do you know where I live?_

> _i’ve seen your pictures, on your personal account, i recognize my own city._

> _you always post pictures from this one area way too frequently for you to not live close by_

> _oh lord i sound like a total creep_

> _and i’m not pranking you!_

Oh. Of course.

Wait. Did that mean Kris Wu had stalked him on his personal account?

Panic settled in Junmyeon’s gut. Unlike his fan account, he had _definitely_ tweeted something inappropriate and thirsty there. About anime guys mostly, but unfortunately Kris too. Occasionally them side by side, for comparison’s sake.

Junmyeon settled for the offensive strategy before mortification could immobilize him further.

_You know my personal??_

> _shit i just made it worse, didn’t i?_

Junmyeon whined before he broke into mad giggles. This was why Kris had a fanbase as solid as it was. He was an idiot, but an attractive idiot.

A total himbo, as they said.

> _saw it on accident, someone asked for your personal in the replies of a post_

> _sorry!_

_Hhhh it’s fine I was just shocked and shit_

> _good thing, i was scared i spooked you totally_

_I mean the hell you spooked me, what did you think? lololol_

> _m sorryyyh 3:_

> _didn’t mean to._

> _shit this is so awkward._

Junmyeon put his phone down for a second and took a deep, deep breath. This was simultaneously the best and the worst thing that had ever happened to him.

Three dots in a bubble appeared on the bottom of the screen, and Junmyeon could cry of relief. He wasn’t sure how to even compute a response that made any sense.

> _as i said, there is this really cute coffee shop near you._

_And you’d like to take me there?_

> _yeahhh_

> _i get that this is sudden but. i am so awkward over text it isn’t even funny, and i’d really like to get to know you without seeming like an ass_

> _soon, preferably, for the reason stated above_

Junmyeon would so, so regret this tomorrow, but hell, if Kris really wasn’t joking…

_I mean, I’m free tomorrow?_

To be fair, as a freelance worker, Junmyeon was free any day, if he only scheduled it in. It was a thing he did quite often, and then spent his time working in the wee hours of the night, scrambling to meet deadlines.

> _yay :3_

> _it’s a date?_

_It’s a date!_

Junmyeon screamed into his pillow, pushing his phone away from him until it fell on the carpet. He was mortified enough to not even care if it broke.

Out of all the things he was expecting to happen on a Thursday night, Kris motherfucking Wu asking him on a _date_ was surely, absolutely, at the very end of the list, next to Kyungsoo becoming a drag queen and the stock market collapsing.

He fished his phone from the floor and opened his conversation with Kyungsoo. He’d be the only person who would prove to be any sort of help or consolation in this situation.

_Kyungsoo. I… I need your help. And emotional support._

Kyungsoo’s response was swift. Junmyeon sighed in relief.

> _Huh?_

_Mmm nothing bad, I just need to talk. About something. Its important._

> _Uhhuh_

> _Come over. Bring takeout. I’ll pay you. I’m hungry._

_The usual?_

> _Yes_

Knowing he’d not get anything else out of Kyungsoo through text, Junmyeon got up and dressed back up, getting his sleepover baggie ready just in case. Damn all the work he was supposed to be getting done at this hour.

This situation required some Best Friend Counseling.

—

The door swung open and Junmyeon was met with a rather solemn Kyungsoo Do.

“Tell me. Spill everything.”

“Don’t I even get a hello?” Junmyeon chuckled and set the bags of takeout on the shoe rack, balancing himself by planting his hand on the wall. Kicking off his shoes, Junmyeon took a deep breath and prepared for a barrage of questions.

“No. What happened.”

“Uh,” he started and collected his thoughts.

“Uh?”

Junmyeon frowned at him.

“I have a date, I guess?” Junmyeon said and brought the food into Kyungsoo’s immaculate kitchen. Junmyeon was in no way a messy person, just disorganized. And a bit of a slob. Kyungsoo was the kind of person to measure the distance of his mugs on the shelf with a ruler.

“Oh? Kim Junmyeon, an old-fashioned date? Like, not a Grindr hookup date?”

Junmyeon shook his head, wanting to giggle at Kyungsoo’s expression. His big eyes made every expression much more comical—or terrifying—than necessary. “No, not a Grindr hookup date. It’s so dumb. So, so dumb. I already regret my decision to accept the offer.”

Kyungsoo frowned and unloaded the bags, placing everything neatly. Junmyeon wanted to give him a ruler, just to spite him. Knowing Kyungsoo, he had probably memorized all lengths of distance on every surface in his flat.

“That’s new. What made you change your ways?” Kyungsoo asked, no condemnation in his voice, even though the words were accusatory.

“Uh. I don’t know. How was your first week at work, by the way?” Junmyeon asked, avoiding the topic.

“Weird. I still have an intense urge to go _Yes Sir!_ at my boss every time he tells me to do something,” Kyungsoo said and set the table for two. “In English. Not in Korean. That’s the weirdest part.”

Junmyeon threw his head back and laughed. Sounded like Kyungsoo.

“It feels damn good to be able to converse in English again, though.” Kyungsoo poured glassfuls of coke for them both and sat down. “Well, I could have spoken English there but not many would’ve been able to respond with any sort of eloquence.”

“I bet. Had any other dual citizenship guys there?” Junmyeon wanted to shake his head. Of course no one would have understood Kyungsoo. He spoke like a dictionary. Half of whatever he said would’ve gone right past anyone who was not a hundred percent fluent.

Hell, even Junmyeon sometimes had trouble understanding Kyungsoo.

But this meant that Junmyeon could clown him for all the Jane Austen Kyungsoo has read. He could tell everyone all about how his speech was the result of his several exchanges around the world and the summers spent at a posh London apartment attending a private summer school, but Junmyeon knew better. Kyungsoo’s fancy words came from classic literature.

“A few, not many. Once basic training was done, I was the only one in my unit,” Kyungsoo said bitterly and stuck out his tongue. “Boring.”

Junmyeon smiled fondly, eyes stinging. No, he would not cry.

“I missed you, Soo.”

“Me too… It was a lonely time. Don’t go there, would not recommend the experience to anyone. My body will never recover,” Kyungsoo moaned and took out the takeout containers from the paper bags. Blinking his tears away, Junmyeon steeled himself. It was not the time for crying. “Shit,” Kyungsoo cursed under his breath and got up. “Chopsticks.”

“Well, it didn’t make you look worse…” Junmyeon eyed Kyungsoo’s shoulders, which had gotten considerably buffer since his university days.

“Oh yeah. I managed to get _buff_ there.” Kyungsoo flexed, impressive biceps bulging out of his shirt sleeves. It was _hot._ Kyungsoo had always been on the scrawny side, but after he started preparing for the military he had become a total beefcake.

“The downside is that I have to buy a whole new wardrobe. Or let myself go.”

Junmyeon took a good look at Kyungsoo’s body. “Buy new clothes. You look really, really good like that.”

Bringing back two pairs of chopsticks, Kyungsoo sat down and handed the other pair to Junmyeon. “But that is a costly endeavor.”

“Kyungsoo. You’re a lawyer.”

“On trial period. They’re not paying me properly.”

“Yet,” Junmyeon reminded him, breaking the chopsticks apart and digging in. It was almost as good as his father’s cooking. Though, he had to say that black bean noodles were always better when a restaurant made them.

“True… I just hate shopping. Especially for clothes. But at least I repel people now. Convenient.” Digging into his own meal, Kyungsoo projected his stream of consciousness, staring at the noodles in front of him. He stabbed them with his chopsticks and turned to Junmyeon. “But! Tell me!”

Junmyeon swallowed. “You always repelled everyone,” he said and dug his phone from his pocket. Here came the horrible part. “This,” he said and tossed it to Kyungsoo, his conversation with Kris on display.

It took a moment for Kyungsoo to take it all in. His eyebrows inched higher and higher on his forehead as he scrolled through the conversation.

“Holy fuck.”

Junmyeon slammed his chopsticks down, exasperation overtaking him wholly. “I fucking know, right? I am still twenty-seven percent sure that it is a total troll.”

“So seventy-three percent of you is sure that he is serious with it?”

Junmyeon clamped down on his lower lip, still braced over the table at an awkward angle.

Kyungsoo frowned at the screen. “Tomorrow? For real?”

“What?”

“You should’ve played hard to get. Just the slightest bit,” he said and shook his head, clicking his tongue.

“What are you _talking_ about?”

“You seem like you just cleared out your whole calendar to meet him. It is not… elegant.”

“I’m shoving elegant up your ass, goddamnit.”

Kyungsoo shrugged and got to sucking on his noodles, his expression annoyingly neutral. Why was Junmyeon friends with this guy, even?

“Let me reiterate. This is the dude you have had the hots for for several years, yes?”

Junmyeon nodded and ate some noodles to avoid looking at Kyungsoo.

“And he’s asking you on a date.”

Junmyeon nodded again.

“Are you sure about this?”

Shrugging, Junmyeon took a gulp of water. “Well, no. But…how would I know if I don’t try? And he seems like a genuinely nice person. And he’s hot.”

“Seeming is not the same as being, Myeon,” Kyungsoo hummed and looked at Junmyeon carefully. “Just be…don’t get yourself hurt?”

“I just want to try? You know? I already know that conventional dating doesn’t suit me so…I want to give it a shot. I know it’s going to be pretty far from conventional. Shit. I don’t even know if he’s widely out.”

“Doesn’t suit is too light of an expression,” Kyungsoo said and rolled his eyes. “Widely? So he’s partly out?”

Nodding, Junmyeon set his chopsticks down, letting his gaze wander around the room as he collected his thoughts. “He’s…been hinting at being bi? In several instances. So I think I could fly under the radar. His hints haven’t really picked up traction on the media, and we’re keeping our suspicions private.”

“Ah. Makes sense.” Kyungsoo paused, a strange sort of expression on his face. “Go ahead then.”

“I will. And I’ll keep you updated on it, too,” Junmyeon said teasingly. He didn’t look like it, but Kyungsoo was a _major_ gossip.

“You’d better.”

—

Junmyeon loitered near the main entrance, leaning on a lamppost. His heart beat faster than it should, the nerves making him jittery. He had barely been able to answer work emails without having an existential crisis over the upcoming date.

Kris had texted him ten minutes prior when he had been walking towards the café Kris had told him they’d be meeting. It was a slight reassurance to know that most likely, he hadn’t been ditched.

Behind the corner, where the parking lot was situated, a tall figure emerged. Under the baseball cap, Junmyeon saw a familiar face.

Oh lord, he was tall. Junmyeon had seen him in person several times but never from a close distance. Oh lord.

Junmyeon swallowed and craned his neck back.

“Hi,” Kris said with a grin on his face.

“Hi.” Junmyeon could barely stop himself from stuttering like a fool. Kris was wearing skinny jeans and a hoodie, which was just the slightest bit too short at the sleeves. Well, a guy whose wingspan was more than two meters could definitely get a pass for short sleeves.

“Good to see you, Junmyeon.”

“Yeah, you too. You look good,” Junmyeon said with a smile. Kris gave him one of his signature gummy smiles. Junmyeon’s heart skipped a beat.

“And you look even cuter than in those pictures. Damn.”

Junmyeon resisted the urge to roll his eyes and fixed his glasses, pushing them up his nose bridge. Did Kris have to rub it in? “Don’t…”

“Sorry. Should we go in?”

Junmyeon nodded and shifted his weight from one foot to another.

Kris laughed good-naturedly and opened the door for Junmyeon, who cleared his throat and thanked him awkwardly.

“The chocolate cake is really good here. And I am picky with chocolate cakes.”

Junmyeon, remembering a drunken Instagram Live of Kris's where he had gone on a long tirade about his cake preferences, cackled. “I believe you.”

“Oh?”

“The cake live. Drunk.”

Kris had gone live in the middle of the night, absolutely wrecked, and had eaten a whole chocolate cake and rated it and other cakes like a professional baker. Realization dawned upon Kris, slight embarrassment showing on his face. “Ooh, yeah, got in a bunch of trouble for that.”

“Why?” Junmyeon asked, looking at the menu. “I thought it was hilarious.”

“It’s unprofessional, I guess,” Kris shrugged and stepped forward when the line moved. “I don’t see the difference it made, but oh well.”

Junmyeon let out a little laugh, subduing the urge to roll his eyes again. That was such a Kris thing to say.

With four people ahead of them, Junmyeon gnawed on his lip. He was not great at making decisions. It was a warm day out, so something cold to drink sounded good. He’d try out the chocolate cake, and it was only partly thanks to Kris's suggestion.

He liked chocolate cake.

“Have you chosen yet?” Kris asked, cocking his head to the side. Junmyeon had to crane his neck back to look him in the eye. Holding his breath, Junmyeon tensed.

“Yeah. I think so,” he said quietly.

Kris gave him a grin and stepped in front of the barista, leaning onto the counter. It barely came halfway up his thigh. “Caramel Rocky Road cake and a vanilla milkshake, please.”

Junmyeon swallowed and wondered whether Kris would insist on paying, or if he’d take his own on a separate order.

Kris looked at him expectantly, and Junmyeon did not want to make a scene, so he swallowed and opened his mouth. “Peach ice tea and…chocolate cake. Thanks.”

The barista gave them a broad smile, clearly recognizing Kris. Well, who would not, with him being a high profile player. “Anything else?”

“No thanks.”

Truthfully, Kris had hit it big modeling for companies, still a bit too rookie to have all the playtime needed for basketball fame. He would at some point, if his stats were anything to go buy.

The guy was a fucking machine. From his drafting and debut at 20 till now, he had only gotten better, his stats rising at a good rate.

“That’d be fourteen fifty,” the barista said, handing the card machine over. Junmyeon reached for his pocket, but Kris got to him first.

“I’m paying,” Kris said and pulled out his card. Junmyeon took a deep breath, resisting the urge to sigh in exasperation. Of course he was. Junmyeon would object but they already had enough people staring at them.

“Thank you, just a moment and I’ll get your order ready.”

Junmyeon shifted on his feet, taking a couple of deep breaths. He had a bad case of the jitters that he couldn’t stop.

The barista came back and put two plates on the counter. “Here’s your cakes.” He turned on his heel and went to make the drinks, bringing them back also. Junmyeon and Kris stood there in silence, hopefully equally as nervous.

Junmyeon cradled his tea close to his chest, waiting for Kris to pick up utensils and napkins from the dispensers. The barista was staring at him in awe. Junmyeon shared the sentiment. Beautiful man, as Kris was.

“Choose a table,” Kris said, holding everything in his massive hands. Junmyeon did not stare, he swore he did not stare.

“Uh. Ok,” he said dumbly and headed for the most secluded corner, away from the windows. He did not want anyone to pass by and photograph him. After all, his face was on the internet, people would find him. Maybe. It was a chance Junmyeon was not willing to take.

Junmyeon placed the slice of cake and the tea on the table, sitting down while Kris set napkins and spoons for them both. He absolutely towered over the table. Kris was one of the shortest players on the roster, making up his lacking height with impressive jump height. Junmyeon did not want to know how huge the other players of his team were in real life.

He was on a date with the guy but only thought about his stats and playing. Junmyeon was deeply disappointed in himself.

Junmyeon waited for Kris to sit down comfortably before taking a spoonful of the cake, dipping it in the whipped cream.

“Holy shit. You’re right. This is really good.”

Kris grinned. “I know. I’m a regular here. Though…I mostly get it delivered. I attract way too much attention otherwise.”

Junmyeon nodded. It made sense. “I think I will start trusting all your baked goods recommendations from now on.”

“Oh no,” Kris laughed. “You’re putting way too much trust in me.”

“Am I?”

“Mhm.” Kris nodded and cast a meaningful look at Junmyeon. “What if I’m mean and make you buy something disgusting?”

“I’d make you pay, not my loss.”

Stunned to silence, Kris froze in place and burst into laughter. “I see, I see, only in this for my money. Kind of a bad transaction for you, don’t you think?”

Junmyeon grinned from ear to ear. “Not at all.”

Kris stuck out his tongue like a petulant child and took a sip of his milkshake. “So, being serious now…I get that it might seem…strange, that I asked you on a date based on one picture,” Kris said and grinned sheepishly. “But I’ve been following your account for a while. Just out of curiosity. And you seemed so sweet and…yeah.”

Junmyeon froze right on the spot. “You’ve been…following my fan account? For real?”

“Yeah. I…never actually followed you, just came back every so often. Couldn’t help myself.” Giving a sheepish smile, Kris stirred his milkshake, leaning back on his chair. He was so gorgeous that Junmyeon had trouble forming sentences.

“Woah. So you know all my dirty secrets then?” He tried to keep the fan page mostly to Kris, but he slipped in some personal stuff every once in a while.

Kris shook his head and laughed. “You hardly had anything _dirty_ there. I just loved how you tweeted out all my games, and just…how big of a variety of people interacted with you? Hardcore basketball fans asked about my stats, whilst some girls popped in to request boyfriend pics of me.”

Well. That indeed made sense. If Junmyeon was a celebrity, he would really like seeing his fans coming together like that. Indeed, the people visiting and following the account were highly diverse. “Yeah.”

“It was really nice. And you were so sweet to everyone, I couldn’t help but come back. Especially on your personal, all the pictures of food and drinks, and the sleepy selfies. I couldn’t resist and shot my shot.” Kris directed one of his famous gummy smiles to Junmyeon, who wanted to clutch his pearls. If he owned pearls, that is. “It got me here, so I assume you didn’t think it was weird.”

Junmyeon stopped breathing. Fuck. He forgot that Kris knew his personal account. He could only hope the man hadn’t scrolled too far...

He had to take a moment to recompose himself. “How far down have you scrolled..?” he asked, already making plans to excuse himself to the bathroom and delete all of his thirst tweets if the man had only scratched the surface.

“Far. So far that mobile Twitter didn’t let me scroll down any further,” Kris said like he was admitting some dirty secret of his. The situation was entirely crooked.

Here was Kim Junmyeon, Kris Wu’s biggest Twitter fanpage, serial thirst poster, shameful kinkster, and yet Kris himself sounded more embarrassed than him. Until the realization dawned upon him.

“Oh Lord I am sorry…I’ll delete _those_ tweets soon,” he said, already mortified.

“Nooo don’t do that, I knew I had a chance because of those,” Kris grinned and took a sip of his milkshake, top lip white with foam. Junmyeon tried not to whimper when he cleaned it off with his tongue, terribly slowly. The man was sexy without trying.

Junmyeon took a deep, deep breath. “How am I supposed to ever get over this?”

Kris shrugged. “Isn’t it only fair, you’ve had tabs on me from since when, years, and I’ve backread your twitter?”

“Maybe...” Junmyeon muttered, tapping his nail against the glass. Kris had a point. It didn’t make it any less embarrassing though. Kris, after all, had not tweeted about wanting to be fucked over the hood of one of Kris's various cars.

“How many years has it been?” Kris asked. “I’m genuinely curious.”

Junmyeon pushed all embarrassment aside and steeled himself. “Okay, so,” he started, smiling a little. “My turn to be embarrassing. You were at my college for a friendly game and thought you were hot. The basketball circles were buzzing about you so I kept tabs. Once you got drafted I just…well. It just happened!”

It was true: he had never intentionally planned on making a fan page. It just happened.

“You thought I was hot?”

Junmyeon resisted the urge to fling cream at Kris's general direction. “Of course that was the only thing you got out of that,” he scoffed. “But the answer is yes. Perhaps looked in the mirror lately?”

Kris blushed. Kris Wu, the stone-faced NBA player, blushed, a pretty pink dusting his cheeks.

Junmyeon threw his head back and erupted in laughter. “Cute,” he cooed and crossed his ankles, licking the spoon clean. One couldn’t not notice the way Kris's eyes traced the movements of his tongue.

Kris seemed to take a moment to recompose himself, focusing on his cake. It was Junmyeon’s turn to study Kris's face, his subtle expressions. The tiny spoon looked extra tiny in his hand. “So. What happened?”

“At first, I was just keeping tabs on your games and stats, but then it escalated,” Junmyeon said, twirling his spoon in the cream. He had lots of fond memories of his college years. He chuckled to himself and leaned back in his chair. “You started gaining traction, when you first were drafted. Being Asian and all, playing in L.A Lakers…”

Kris chuckled.

“Yeah. I just started posting links to your interviews, tooted and hollered about your modeling stuff, and then it just happened. I became your fan page. I guess.”

“That’s kinda cool. I like having a fanpage.”

Junmyeon rolled his eyes and took a big gulp of his tea. “It’s nice being your fanpage. Everyone is chill.”

“Why are you so interested in basketball of all sports?” Kris asked, poking at his Rocky Road.

Junmyeon licked his lips and leaned on his arm. “I played when I was a kid.”

“You?” Kris had surprise written all over his face. Junmyeon chuckled. He got that a lot.

“Yeah. Me. In all my one hundred and seventy-two centimeters,” Junmyeon grinned and stabbed at his cake. “I got my growth spurt early. Believe it or not, I was the tall kid. Was pretty good until everyone else in the team shot up another twenty centimeters and I stayed the same height as in fifth grade.”

Kris's spoon froze midway to his mouth. Then, he burst into laughter. He had kind of a dumb laugh, upper lip revealing a row of perfect, white teeth, and a sliver of pink gums. Junmyeon couldn’t breathe.

“Do you still play?” he asked, still grinning from ear to ear.

“As a hobby, yeah. I coach a basketball club for little kids, too,” Junmyeon said and took a sip of his tea. “The courts here are a bit too competitive though. One too many tall men, and half-court street ball…it’s harder.”

“Aww. That’s kind of cute. The kids I mean.”

Junmyeon chuckled. “The kids are cute. The courts are nasty, I lose my biggest advantage.”

“Which is?”

“My dribbling skills. I had the fastest end-to-end time in high school still.”

“Ouch. I do see that,” Kris said and grimaced. “Courts are nasty.”

“You’d know, you started as a street baller.”

Kris froze. “Shit. I always forget you know _everything,”_ he moaned. “How am I supposed to keep up an interesting conversation when you already know it all?”

Junmyeon flushed and hid his embarrassment by taking a long sip of his tea. “Hey I don’t know _everything._ And it’s always really nice to hear from the source,” he laughed and ruffled his hair, mostly done with his chocolate cake. It was a damn good cake and Junmyeon had zero regrets.

“No, I will interrogate you until we’re even.”

“No.”

“Why nooot?” Kris pouted. “It’s unfair. I want to get to know you.”

Junmyeon whined. “But it’s awkward to be the only one to talk on a date.”

“Please?”

Oh no. Junmyeon was _weak_ for puppy eyes. It’s why Kyungsoo got away with everything. Kris was putting on his, and Junmyeon was slowly but steadily melting. “Alright. I give up. But I get to interrogate you someday. Period.”

“Sure.” Kris breathed in deep and corrected his posture. Junmyeon swallowed dryly, his tongue sticking to the roof of his mouth thanks to a film of cream coating his cheeks and tongue.

“What do you do for a living?” Kris asked, now done with his cake and slurping down his milkshake. Junmyeon twirled his spoon around, still working through his own piece.

“Freelance work. Mostly I design websites and do front-end coding for them, but I do some graphic design and social media management on the side. Company payroll benefits.” Junmyeon shrugged and toyed with the straw. “I do quite a bit of everything, honestly.”

“Oh, that’s cool!”

“I went to school for communications, with coding as a side major. That ended up as more like a double. But we don’t talk about that.”

“We don’t talk about that, then,” Kris said and laughed, putting the milkshake down. “But how does one start with side and end up with a double?”

Junmyeon cast a judgemental look at Kris. “Told you we’re not talking about it. It was an accident.”

Kris grinned, and Junmyeon couldn’t bring himself to be mad at him.

“Feisty. What college?”

—

Kris was easy to talk to. Junmyeon found himself smiling more and more, to the point that the tops of his cheeks hurt. He hadn’t been on a first date this successful since…well. Ever.

“Thanks for the date. I had fun,” Junmyeon smiled and shifted on his feet, putting his hands in his back pockets, suddenly feeling bashful.

“Sure. I enjoyed myself. It’s been a while since I did this.”

“Well, I didn’t notice you being particularly rusty.”

“Glad to hear,” Kris said, his voice now low, rumbly. Junmyeon wanted to press his hand on his chest and see if it really rumbled. Instead of answering, Junmyeon smiled bashfully. Oh no. This was bad.

Kris stopped at the taxi pole, turning on his heels. He had his hands tucked into his pockets, thumbs sticking out. “What do you do on the first date?” he asked, not looking at Junmyeon.

Junmyeon lifted an eyebrow. What was that supposed to mean? He chuckled, looking Kris straight in the eye. He had to crane his neck back for that. “Get to know the person, I guess?”

“Do you kiss your first dates?”

“Depends if I’m planning on a second one,” Junmyeon answered cryptically.

A dumb grin spread on Kris's face. “Well, are you?”

“I am.”

Kris grinned and stepped closer — holy cow he was tall — leaning over to press a kiss on Junmyeon’s forehead. Resisting the urge to tell Kris to fuck right off, Junmyeon grabbed the collar of his hoodie and pulled him down, slotting their lips together.

It was a short kiss, but Junmyeon’s stomach erupted with butterflies nonetheless.

When Kris pulled off, Junmyeon didn’t let go of his hoodie. Only a part of it was for show. Mostly it was because he found it hard to stand on his own two feet.

Oh wow, what a cliché. Getting kissed and swooning so hard that his knees buckle. Junmyeon felt idiotic, but when Kris looked down at him with the cutest gummy smile, all his resolve melt.

“Let me walk you home?”

Junmyeon nodded, a smile tugging at his cheeks.

—

Junmyeon gnawed on his lip, really contemplating on if he should send Kris something or not. They had exchanged Snapchat usernames before parting the day before. It was only polite to thank someone for treating them out, yes? And Junmyeon very much wanted a replay on the kiss by the taxi pole. Next time, he’d wear platform shoes.

Junmyeon knew from Kris's Instagram Stories that the man was busy training, so he didn’t have to fear him replying instantly.

He snapped a quick selfie in front of his window, captioning it with _Loved the date ♥_ and sent it off its merry way. A frown crept up on his face at the name beside Kris's Bitmoji.

A giggle escaped Junmyeon’s lips, erupting into full-blown laughter. _Baller._ Kris Wu, a baller. “I guess it makes sense?” he chortled to himself and set his phone aside.

When Kris replied forty minutes later with a selfie of his own, (sweaty, shirtless, looking delectable) Junmyeon could not resist temptation. Though he was only capable of thinking rationally after the heart palpitations went away.

> ME  
>  Why is your name “baller”?

> BALLER  
>  oh no is it still like that  
>  fuck  
>  this… this is bad.

Junmyeon burst out laughing, dumb squeaks coming out of his mouth. Kris was hilarious without even trying. Junmyeon liked that in a man.

There was a moment of silence in the chat before another message appeared. Junmyeon stuffed his head into a pillow and wheezed. Kris had panic-changed his nickname, but Junmyeon would not let him off so easy.

> WYF  
>  brb, gonna go die of shame

> ME  
>  Why? That was funny. I liked baller.  
>  I’m gonna change it back to baller on the app, you can’t stop me.

> WYF  
>  oh fucking hell…  
>  BALLER  
>  why do you do this to me

> ME  
>  Be glad you’re brightening my day for merely existing~

> BALLER  
>  says the fanpage  
>  i dont think i am the most shameful here

> ME  
>  I changed it.

> BALLER  
>  really…

> YOU TOOK A SCREENSHOT

Junmyeon grinned and cropped the screenshot to only show Kris's Bitmoji and name. Oh, he’d never let Kris forget this.

If he wasn’t hell-bent on keeping things private, he’d also post it to Twitter. Mainly because the thought of everyone teaming up against Kris and playfully making fun of him.

> ME  
>  [image]  
>  I did.

> BALLER  
>  oh god i’m  
>  speechless.  
>  i didn’t even know my nick was still baller i swear (sob)

> ME  
>  Too late! It’s here to stay, dear.

> BALLER  
>  that is wholly, totally unfair and brings great shame upon my measly existence

Junmyeon giggled. It was the most fun he had had in a long while. He smiled fondly at the screen, pushing himself up from his desk chair and flopping down on the bed. He deserved a break.

> ME  
>  Too bad, Baller~

> BALLER  
>  change it baaaack  
>  im wyf and not. baller.

> ME  
>  Thought you played professionally.

> BALLER  
>  not a very good baller, as i’m about to go on a second date.

Junmyeon dropped his phone. That had all but decimated all witty responses he had planned for it.

He quickly grabbed his phone and gave it a death-stare. Kris was typing.

> BALLER  
>  though, must admit you’re quite a catch  
>  so idk, my ballin’ might be on point

> ME  
>  Mayhaps?

> BALLER  
>  change it baaack 3:

> ME  
>  No. Never.

> BALLER  
>  what if i bribed you with something?  
>  my clothes?

> ME  
>  Good idea. I would drown in them though.

> BALLER  
>  so what? you’d be cute

> ME  
>  I want to use my hands still

> BALLER  
>  i can sign them and you can sell them for profit  
>  kinda wanna see you in my clothes, tho

> ME  
>  You’re horrible. Bet five bucks your brontosaurus clothes drown me to death.

> BALLER  
>  brontosaurus clothes???

> ME  
>  :3

> BALLER  
>  MY NECK ISN’T EVEN THAT LONG  
>  you’re a horrible person  
>  i want you to tell everyone following you that you called me brontosaurus 

Junmyeon erupted into laughter that shook the bed. Brontosaurus. Soon he’d totally expose Kris on Twitter. He had long disagreed that Kris did not resemble a giraffe like they said, but a dinosaur. Specifically, a brontosaurus.

> ME  
>  Oh I gladly would  
>  I mean. You hit the mark? Big feet, too.

> BALLER  
>  I DON’T HAVE BIG FEET

> ME  
>  Sure you don’t. What was it again, size 16?

> BALLER  
>  nooooo they’re 15 thats not that big

> ME  
>  You know that you’re not helping your case here?  
>  Size FIFTEEN

> BALLER  
>  maybe  
>  oh, by the way, wanna take you somewhere, u free tonite?

> ME  
>  Don’t change the topic :D  
>  Brontosaurus

> BALLER  
>  :P  
>  just balling my way

> ME  
>  Into my pants?

> BALLER  
>  hopefully at some point.

Junmyeon could envision Kris's face, behind the screen. Smug, yet sexy.

Promptly giving up on life, Junmyeon stuffed his face into a pillow, wanting to never emerge again. But then that brought forth images of Kris hovering above him, naked—

Nope.

He would not be going there when Kris was still waiting for his response. He’d jerk off later if it got too much, right now he had a date to arrange.

> ME  
>  I have the basketball club thingy soon.  
>  Buuut… Pick me up?

> BALLER  
>  sounds like a plan. text me the address?  
>  also, wear some dark clothes

> ME  
>  Sure! Where are you taking me, baller?

> BALLER  
>  not telling you dear!

> ME  
>  You’re annoying, you know?

> BALLER  
>  :P

—

Junmyeon winced at the sound of rubber soles squeaking against the floor. Kids were wonderful, but he hated rubber soles. He wondered how scientists hadn’t figured out a shock-absorbing material that didn’t squeak like a tortured pig.

A gentle knock sounded from the doors. “Come on in!” Junmyeon yelled, and the doors to the gym hall swung open, a tall man stepping inside.

One of the kids ran towards him, waving excitedly. Junmyeon had told them about getting a visitor, after Kris insisted on meeting the kids, always one for more people participating in his sport.

“Woah! So tall!”

Kris grinned adorably, scratching the back of his neck. Junmyeon looked at him with an expression that was surely disgustingly sappy. Kris had that effect on people with all of his two meters of bumbling cuteness.

“Yeah, I am. What’s your name, kiddo?”

“Mark!”

Junmyeon’s cheeks were beginning to hurt. Kris and the kids were an adorable sight to see together. His kids were flocking around the man, barely coming up to his hip. Junmyeon’s eyes, though, were fixed on the black turtleneck on him, his shoulders and biceps bulging out of the knitted material.

“Hi Mark. Your dribbles look really good!” Kris praised before turning his attention on the other kids. This group was smaller than most, only a dozen kids, so everyone got a turn. Junmyeon squealed on the inside.

“Thank you! Myeonnie is a good teacher!” Mark said grinning from ear to ear.

“Is that so?” Kris's eyes had a teasing glint. “Do you want to dunk? I can make you dunk.”

Junmyeon’s eyebrows met at the center of his face. Kris could not be serious. Mark erupted into a joyous scream, the other kids nearby joining the cacophony.

“In fact, I can make everyone dunk.”

Junmyeon’s eyebrows shot up. “Are you suggesting what I think you’re suggesting?”

Surrounded by a swarm of kids, Kris shrugged. “If you put the basket at the right height, I can help the kids slam it in, yeah.”

“Kids? Do you want Kris to make you dunk?” Junmyeon asked, voice loud enough to resonate in the little hall.

“Yes! Yes!”

Overwhelmed with glee, all the children flocked around Kris and clung onto his legs. Junmyeon couldn’t help the smile on his face. “Good! Go get your balls, everyone! Go around the court and practice running with the ball as Kris and I get this sorted!”

“Do you have a trampoline here somewhere? And mattresses?” Kris asked and looked after the kids all running to the ball pit, grabbing balls and running around the place. It was quite adorable indeed.

“Yeah, in the storage. Come help me with them?” Junmyeon turned on his heels and walked towards the double doors leading to the main storage. Kris made a happy sound and followed right after.

“They’re all really cute,” he said, gesturing towards the children.

“Agreed.”

“I’m rooting for the Asian kids, so you know.”

Junmyeon giggled dumbly and unlocked the door with the keys hanging off of his neck. “Let’s not pick favorites here, coach number two.”

“Shush. I can do what I want,” Kris said and stuck out his tongue, following Junmyeon inside. “By the way, you really wore black?”

Junmyeon squinted at him. “How so? Did you fear I wouldn’t?”

Kris grinned sheepishly. “I thought that maybe you felt I was a pompous idiot. I do have a reason for it, though. I just can’t reveal it!”

Junmyeon rolled his eyes and poked Kris's stomach, reveling in the squeak the man let out. “Well, wearing dark clothes for a date is not the most unreasonable request I’ve had from a date of mine, so.”

“You go on a lot of dates?” Kris asked. Junmyeon squinted harder, trying to figure out whether there was an undertone he did not like.

“Not really,” he said and dragged the mattress out into the open, tipping it flat on the ground with a resounding thump.

Kris came out, carrying the trampoline, somehow making it look easy, even though the steel-framed contraption was anything but light. Junmyeon blew air out of his nose and dragged the mattress along the ground. “Do we need another one?”

“Yeah. I’ll go get the other one,” Kris said and set the trampoline down, jumping off of it to see if the distance was correct.

Junmyeon dragged the mattress right under the hoop, groaning in exertion. The mattresses were big and heavy and not meant to be hauled around by just one person.

Kris came back after only a short moment, dragging the other mattress with him. He struggled considerably less than Junmyeon had.

A part, the normal part, of Junmyeon was jealous of Kris's strength, but the horny part was supplying him with explicit imagery of Kris using said strength. Junmyeon shook his head. There were _kids_ around, he could not afford popping a boner here.

“Grab that corner and I’ll grab this,” Kris said and bent down, lifting just the corner up. Junmyeon nodded and did just so, and together they hauled the mattress on top of the other.

“Will these slide?”

“Don’t think so. And we can always fix them if they do,” Junmyeon shrugged and took a deep breath. “Are you ready?”

At Kris's nod, Junmyeon blew the whistle, getting the kids’ attention.

“Alright! Make a line, here!” he yelled, signaling the formation with his arm. The kids ran towards them with grins on their faces, and Junmyeon kind of wanted to melt right then and there. “Run from that red line there to here, dribbling, hop on the trampoline, and Kris here will bring you up to the hoop. Grab the ball when you can and dribble around the whole gym, switching hands. Alright?”

“Alright!”

Junmyeon grinned. “The stage is yours,” he teased Kris, stepped back, and blew on the whistle. Everything even remotely close to “silence” vanished, the whole gymnasium erupting in giggles, excited screams, and rubber soles squeaking against the floors.

As Kris grabbed each kid midair, pushing them up to the hoop’s height, Junmyeon was overcome with a stomach-churning sensation. Kris, in his person of two meters, was purely adorable.

The kids looked like they were having the time of their lives, laughing and grinning, jittery on their feet. Warmth bloomed in Junmyeon’s chest. Kids were lovely.

As long as you didn’t have to live with them.

—

“Damn. Nice ride.”

The white Nissan gleamed in the sunlight, not a speck of dirt on it.

Junmyeon had not seen this particular car before, and taking into account the fact that he kept tabs on Kris's growing car collection, it was a surprise. Junmyeon wondered whether Kris had done it on purpose, stalking the car thread on Junmyeon’s fanpage Twitter.

Kris grinned, pushing his hair back before setting his cap back on. “Yeah. Newest purchase. It’s my baby.”

Junmyeon rolled his eyes, knowing very well that Kris collected seven-figure salaries from the NBA each year and could buy whatever he wanted. Not that it didn’t hurt to see the man blow his wealth on tuner cars and other expensive items.

“I’m sure it is,” he said and rolled his eyes, and then rolled them _harder_ when Kris opened the door for him. “Gentlemanly.”

“A little. Nismo GT-R, the newest model. Only a dozen of these in the States.”

Junmyeon wanted to kick his attractive face but slid in the car, right into the embrace of a cupped leather seat. It felt like heaven. Junmyeon let out a sigh and let himself deflate against it, taking a couple of deep breaths.

“Have any guesses on the destination?” Kris asked, looking way too smug.

Guess Junmyeon could indulge him this once…but just once. “No clue,” he said and shook his head.

“Well, you’ll see soon.”

Junmyeon’s eyebrows raised, but he didn’t say anything.

“Oh, and if you want, you can connect your phone there. We haven’t yet talked about music, which is an atrocity,” Kris said, not taking his eyes off the road. That was true. They hadn’t talked about music. Yet, Junmyeon knew what music Kris listened to.

Sometimes it was nice to have a fan account of the person you were dating. Wait. Were they dating? Most likely.

It was a baffling thought. Didn’t the second date already count as something?

“Mhm,” Junmyeon hummed and dug out his phone, trying to navigate the fancy touchscreen on the console.

“Why are you hosting a ball club in the middle of the day?” Kris asked.

“Oh. They bring them in from the daycare twice a week. It’s a fancy kindergarten thing.”

“Ahh. So you’re helping rich kids ball, I see.”

“You’re a rich kid, too,” Junmyeon said and flashed him a teasing grin. Kris looked unimpressed.

“Am not…” he grumbled, but his defenses were weak. Junmyeon smiled smugly. He could tease Kris a little, yes? Kris frowned as he was forced to halt at a red light, revving the engine. Junmyeon sunk into the seat and let himself relax for the first time that day.

“The kids were adorable, though.”

“Mhm. I bet all they’ll talk about for the next two months is Kris Wu appearing. You’ve set the bar high, Mr. Wu.”

Kris laughed that dumb laugh of his and patted Junmyeon’s thigh. “You’ll survive.”

“No. I can’t push them up like that, I’m not tall enough,” he whined and swatted at Kris's hand, secretly hoping that he’d never take it off.

Kris shook his head. “Grab a stool.”

“Fuck. Off.”

—

Kris pulled up to an old industrial building beside a busy mall, somehow securing a parking spot close to the entrance. Junmyeon eyed at the place dubiously.

“Alright, here we are,” Kris said and hopped out of the car. He had a childish grin on his face. It suited him. Junmyeon looked at him skeptically but got out of the car and followed Kris inside.

Junmyeon recognized the place immediately.

Or well, not this exact location, but still.

“Laser guns? Really?”

Kris's face fell. “You…don’t like it?”

“I fucking love it,” Junmyeon smirked and stared at the massive poster on the wall, detailing the experience. “Holy fuck. Hell yes.”

“That…was the most I’ve ever heard you curse in one sentence.”

Junmyeon laughed, embarrassed, but only a little. He really, really liked laser tag. “Is that so?”

Kris chuckled and grabbed him by the arm, a grin on his face. “Let’s go.”

“A round for a team of two, thanks.” Kris leaned against the counter, wallet in hand, looking every bit as godly as one would expect. Recognition flashed across the face of the employee behind the counter.

“The next match is in our industrial arena, in fifteen minutes. Is that alright?”

“Yup.”

“Great,” the employee said and launched into a quick introduction. Junmyeon looked away politely when Kris flashed his fancy credit card around.

Kris turned around and poked Junmyeon in the stomach, breezing past him towards the locker rooms. Junmyeon frowned and followed right behind, already plotting revenge.

Instead of a communal locker room and a shower, the place had several small stalls with locks on them, two showers in each one. The employee directed them into one and handed them the key, explaining the rules of the match.

“Come out when you’re done, and you’ll get to pick out your guns,” the employee said with a smile, leaving them together in the front of the door.

In the locker room, Kris pulled on the vest, trying to strap himself in. It mostly resulted in him flailing his meter-long arms in the air desperately. Junmyeon stifled a dumb giggle and stepped forward to help him out, pulling the velcro straps tightly around his waist.

With them both ready, Junmyeon having exchanged his glasses for contacts and Kris pulled his hair back, they stepped out of the room and locked it.

“This is going to be nice,” Kris said. “This place has some really good gear, they’re pretty serious about it.”

Junmyeon nodded, impressed by the large signs overhead, detailing their three different arenas, their weapon collection, events, and the like.

The employee was waiting beside the arena, in front of a billboard with an introduction to the arena, and the rules of the place.

“Alright. Time to choose your weapons. We offer pistols and rifles, whatever you prefer,” the employee said, pointing at the row of guns. Kris and a couple other players immediately went for the rifles. It looked ridiculously small in Kris's grip. Junmyeon grabbed one of the pistols, testing its weight.

“You get three magazines of fifty, the game lasts for thirty minutes. Three hits and you’re out. Simple rules. Also, no physical contact is allowed.”

“Alright,” Kris said under his breath and lifted the rifle in position, scanning the room with it. He also tested the shotgun but reverted back to the rifle. If Junmyeon wanted to bother, he could’ve checked the names of the weapons, as they were reproductions of real guns.

Junmyeon settled on the pistol and watched carefully as the employee instructed them on how to connect the weapon to the vest and how to reload it. Junmyeon looked at Kris, who winked and nudged at him. Rolling his eyes, Junmyeon poked at Kris with his pistol.

“Great! Get inside, we’ll start in five minutes!”

Kris went in first and Junmyeon trailed right behind him. There was another employee inside, in some sort of a middle room, separated from the arena with tall, dark curtains.

Junmyeon and Kris found themselves at the nearest entry, with two other teams. The rest of them scattered to the three other entrances. “Where should we go?” Kris asked.

“Close to a corner, preferably.”

Kris nodded and stepped inside, Junmyeon trailing close behind. The lighting was dim, but Junmyeon could see the arena fairly well. Either way, he stayed close to Kris. Having a humongous black figure beside him was strangely comforting.

The hall had been staged into something akin of an apocalypse, old, rusty cars and asphalt roads. It wasn’t a very big arena, maybe a hundred square meters or so. The creators had clearly put in a lot of money, and while the fake buildings were clearly that, fake, it was an arena for serious laser tag players.

Junmyeon noticed an assortment of crates, high enough for Kris to hide behind. “There,” he said and dragged Kris there, trying to take note of the other teams. Whoever had designed the arena was skillful, as Junmyeon had no clue of the whereabouts of the great majority of the players.

“Good spot.”

Junmyeon smiled and leaned against the crate, checking the sides.

“We’re gonna annihilate ‘em,” Kris promised solemnly as the lights went completely dark.

“We’ll see about that. You’re way too big to hide _anywhere,”_ Junmyeon grumbled. Kyungsoo, having done his military service in Korea, would have been an _excellent_ partner. He would not be subjected to such atrocity as a laser tag partner that could not do shit.

“Hey. I’m not _that_ tall.”

“You just think that because you play basketball with people half a head taller than you. For the rest of us, you’re _huge.”_

Kris looked like a kicked puppy. “Am not…”

Junmyeon elbowed him and braced himself, preparing to jump out and shoot the first person that dared to poke their head out of the safety of the props.

Three consecutive beeps later their guns and vests lit up, signaling the start of the round. Junmyeon held his breath and reached over the prop, looking for any movement in the arena.

The telltale glow of a vest started peeking out of the side of a long prop, and Junmyeon took an aim.

Before he could pull the trigger, Kris jumped up and shot the person, their vest flashing red. Junmyeon immediately ducked, hiding behind the prop.

“Damn. You’re not bad at all,” Junmyeon said.

“I am _good_ at this.” Turning to Junmyeon, Kris grinned and reloaded his rifle. Junmyeon shook his head.

“Cover me, I’m going to take out that side,” he said and checked that his pistol was loaded, inching off towards the edge of the prop.

Kris braced himself and nodded.

Junmyeon dashed out of cover with his gun blaring.

—

In the locker room, in true athlete fashion, Kris threw his shirt into the bag, torso drenched in sweat. Junmyeon licked his lips. Athletes could just raise their arms and start sweating buckets, and to be frank, muscle looked way better with a bit of shiny perspiration on them.

Junmyeon could stare at Kris's abs for days. Weeks, if he could have snacks. Mainly because holy hell, what a specimen.

“I really, really need a shower,” Kris laughed and walked to the sinks with a towel in hand. He wet it and wiped it across his skin. _“Everything_ is sweaty and gross right now, ugh.”

Junmyeon, who barely had a few beads of sweat on his forehead, laughed at Kris's struggles. “I mean, it looks good? And we won.”

“Hah. Minor positives, I guess?”

“Mmm I would not call any of it _minor,_ per se.”

“Except you died at the last shootout.”

“You’re tall, you should’ve taken the bullet for me.”

Kris squinted at him through the mirror. His insanely bushy eyebrows furrowed adorably, and Junmyeon wanted to mess them up. “I guess…but. I feel gross still.”

“Well, take a shower, you damn athlete,” Junmyeon laughed and ushered him towards the showers. “I’ll join you, just gotta stretch my arm first.” He had pushed a bit too hard in the arena, and his bicep and chest felt tight. He hadn’t pulled anything, at least hopefully, but it would feel nasty if he didn’t stretch.

“Alright,” Kris sighed and disappeared into the stall, the sound of running water filling the room.

Junmyeon took his sweet time undressing, still jittery. The adrenaline would soon wear off and he’d be sluggish for the rest of the day, but it was damn well worth it.

Kris had taken him to play laser tag. Without Junmyeon ever even mentioning he liked laser tag. Shit, he was so gone for this man.

Chewing at his lip, Junmyeon squinted at the shower curtain of Kris's stall. Maybe…

Okay no, that would be inappropriate. Junmyeon frowned and went into the other stall, still tempted to barge in. Was Kris into semi-public sex? He kind of hoped so.

Junmyeon was quick with the showering, only rinsing the sweat off. His hair hadn’t gotten particularly messy or dirty, so he left it dry and stepped out, a towel wrapped around his waist.

Kris stood in front of the sink, drying his hair. He turned around and put the dryer away, fluffing his hair.

Junmyeon took a moment to ogle at Kris's body with only a towel slung low on his hips. What an incredible piece of man-meat. Swallowing dryly, Junmyeon averted his eyes, not wanting things to escalate further.

“Staring, huh?”

“You’re fucking hot,” Junmyeon said as if it was an adequate explanation.

Kris cleared his throat and gestured vaguely towards his direction. “I mean, you’re the one to say.”

Junmyeon broke into a grin. Kris was adorable and he really, really wanted to kiss him.

This time it was Junmyeon who stepped closer and pressed his lips on Kris's, rising up to his toes. Kris's warm hand wrapped around his waist, steadying him. Butterflies erupted in Junmyeon’s stomach.

“Let’s do that horizontally sometime,” Kris said, voice rumbling through Junmyeon’s body.

“Are you calling me short?”

“Maybe.”

Junmyeon slapped Kris's bare chest, preparing to kick him in the kneecaps.

—

“So. How is it going with your suspicious basketballer?” Kyungsoo asked, still in his fancy suit. He had come straight from work and apparently had no clue how to greet people. Junmyeon shifted in his seat. Kyungsoo never changed.

Junmyeon sighed and looked up from his drink, pushing the glass of whiskey he ordered for Kyungsoo across the table as he sat down. There was no hiding anything from Kyungsoo. “Mm, he took me to laser tag with him yesterday. As a second date.”

Lifting it to his lips, Kyungsoo took a sip and groaned. He seemed to be thinking about it, until his other eyebrow, the less bushy one, raised. “Laser tag? Like, the gun kind? Pew pew?”

“Yeah,” Junmyeon chuckled. Pew pew. That was a sound Junmyeon didn’t think he’d hear from Kyungsoo. “A fancy arena and all. He is good at it. And I got to see him half-naked.”

Kyungsoo’s other eyebrow shot up also. He set the glass back down on the table and shot Junmyeon an accusatory glance.

“In the locker room. No funny business. He’s hot.”

“Yeah yeah, I’m sure you did not inhale his dick in the bathroom.”

“Why are you so, so mean? Don’t you have any trust in my dating capabilities?” Junmyeon asked with a pout.

“You went on a _date._ And not even a dinner date, a high schooler date destination. With someone. That’s not _you,_ Junmyeon.”

“It was fun though…” Junmyeon whined and tried to conjure a defense. Against a lawyer. Junmyeon could very well give up already. “And he really is nice. In every way.”

“I’m sure it was. And I’m glad that you’re wanting to settle down. With someone who exceeds my expectations, nonetheless.”

Junmyeon resisted the urge to throw the glass across the table straight into Kyungsoo’s face. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Millionaire. Takes you to actually fun places. Seemingly is taking this seriously. I’m proud of you, Myeon.” Kyungsoo’s face was annoyingly expressionless, but Junmyeon’s resolve melted.

“Proud of me for what...?”

“For knowing your worth. You haven’t been this excited about anyone in literal years,” Kyungsoo said and downed his whiskey, setting the glass on the table. “I think you might actually become a thing.”

Junmyeon gnawed on his lip. “Thanks, Soo.”

Kyungsoo smiled, full lips curling into an adorable grin. “I’ve missed you.”

Junmyeon frowned. Whenever Kyungsoo got emotional _before_ drinking, it was always a bad sign. The rest of the night he would be pure mush, professing his love, eternal friendship, and the like. “I’ve missed you, too. And doing these after-work drinks and snacks meetups.”

“After-school, if I may correct you.”

Junmyeon rolled his eyes.

Hissing in discomfort, Kyungsoo tugged his tie down and popped the topmost button open, sighing in relief. “I hate suits. And that is a lot, coming from someone who lived in a uniform for over a year,” he muttered, reclining on the chair with his legs spread.

“You look hot in it though.”

“Save that for your boyfriend.”

“Kyungsoo!! He is _not_ my boyfriend!”

Kyungsoo’s smirk was knowing, and Junmyeon wanted to hit him for it.

“Yet.”

—

> ME  
>  I’d like to see you sometime this week?

It would probably take a moment for Kris to respond, so Junmyeon dropped his phone on the couch, grabbing an energy drink from the fridge. Cracking it open, Junmyeon took a big chug and checked his work email, labeling the things he needed to do the next day.

He hated to-do lists, which is why he put a _get fucked by kris_ task in the app he used — without a deadline date.

It was stupid. _He_ was stupid. Kris was insanely hot and Junmyeon would get him in bed sooner than later. Now at least, instead of anxiety, he had minor arousal happening every time he opened the app.

His phone pinged.

> BALLER  
>  i mean i’d be free rn?  
>  wanna take me somewhere special?

> ME  
>  Actually I’ve no clue.  
>  Just wanna see you.

> BALLER  
>  aww myeon, u cute

Junmyeon rolled his eyes. Kris was such an annoying sap. He pushed his laptop further away from him and cradled his phone with both hands.

Junmyeon had a bad, bad idea.

His brain decided to remind him of how this was a bad, bad idea. But alas, if Kris would be a bitch about it, Junmyeon would blackmail him on his Twitter.

Maybe not.

Yes. Yes, he would be that petty.

> ME  
>  You could come over to my place 

> BALLER  
>  *eye emoji*

> ME  
>  No funny business, BALLER.

> BALLER  
>  oh shut it. but sure. text me the address.  
>  i can bring us some takeout?

> ME  
>  Good idea. I’m fucken starving

> BALLER  
>  is dumplings okay? i’m craving some damn good chinese.

> ME  
>  I’d eat anything rn

> BALLER  
>  gimme a moment, i’ll send you the menu

As a reminder, Junmyeon’s stomach growled. The thing about working from home was that keeping a routine was bothersome and hard. He texted Kris the address and warned him of the traffic, rubbing his stomach.

He was inviting Kris. To his shoebox of an apartment. Kris was bringing takeout. It was a lot to take in, but weirdly, Junmyeon felt rather comfortable.

> BALLER  
>  [link]  
>  text me what you want, i’ll pay  
>  gtg now, see you there ♥

—

Pocketing his phone, Junmyeon took a deep breath to calm himself down, looking around for the last time to make sure his apartment looked tidy and neat. Kris was downstairs and heading up. Junmyeon had not been this nervous in a while.

It was dumb. He should have no reason to be this nervous about someone coming over with takeout. Or well actually, he probably should be freaking out tenfold.

The doorbell rang and Junmyeon dashed to it, taking a couple of deep breaths before opening the door. “Hi,” he said breathlessly.

“Hi. Brought the foods,” Kris grinned and showed him two paper bags that smelled absolutely divine.

“Oh lord I’m starving, thank you so much.”

“Before you ask, no I am not letting you pay it back,” Kris said and kicked off his shoes, setting them beside Junmyeon’s pairs, dwarfing them. Kris was just so _big._ Junmyeon had feelings about it.

Junmyeon rolled his eyes. “Isn’t that a little unfair?”

Kris shook his head, a sweet smile on his face. “I make more than you do. It’s very much fair like this. And it’s just an ordinary takeout meal. It’s not like I’m bringing you an expensive bottle of wine and a 400 dollar steak.”

Squinting at Kris, Junmyeon headed for the kitchen. He still didn’t quite buy Kris's logic, but it was nice not having to spend his own money dating. And at least so far, Kris hadn’t been a dick about his wealth.

“Seriously Myeon, I like buying people things. So please let me?”

“Alright. You can pay. It’s not like I would win this argument,” Junmyeon sighed and set the bags on the counter that served its purpose as Junmyeon’s dining table. “I don’t own a dining table, because this place is so small.”

Kris shrugged and sat down, dwarfing the stool. Junmyeon’s brain took a moment to look at the sight of Kris Wu sitting in his kitchen, on his barstool, looking every bit as gorgeous as he always was.

It was surreal.

Kris dug out the food containers, pulling out a plastic baggie that definitely was not from a restaurant. Junmyeon’s eyebrows shot up as he sat down beside him, looking at the bag in question.

“Had to take a detour. The place didn’t sell vanilla coke,” Kris grinned sheepishly and set three cans of it in front of Junmyeon, emptying the baggie.

Excessive. Kris had heard Junmyeon’s choice of beverage and gone out of his way to get it for him. Now he felt bad. “You didn’t have to do that…”

“I wanted to. I almost bought you flowers too but that would’ve been cheesy.”

Junmyeon snorted. “Seconded. I wouldn’t even have had a vase for them…”

“Mental note made, buy a vase next time,” Kris said, a shit-eating grin on his face as he handed Junmyeon his chopsticks, opening his own container.

Junmyeon was overcome with the intense need to sharpen his chopsticks and stab him with them but was distracted by the wonderful scent of _food_ wafting off of Kris's side.

Hastily Junmyeon opened his own and dug in, almost moaning in pleasure when the taste burst on his tongue. “I was right. You are a trustworthy source of food-related information.”

Kris's grin was blinding. “I know right? I am a shit cook and can’t bother to get some catering shit so takeout. All takeout. I know the _best_ places.”

“Isn’t that seriously unhealthy? To only rely on takeout?” Junmyeon asked, surprised that an athlete had such a menu.

Kris shook his head. “I pick healthy options. And I do cook some stuff at home that’s super healthy. But the one proper meal of the day… almost always takeout.”

Junmyeon cringed at the thought of all that money vaporizing in the air.

“Though I could hire a chef. But I’d feel dumb to have someone cook for only me. It’s weird. Don’t question me. I make bad life choices.”

Junmyeon shook his head in disbelief, holding his laughter. “Well. Living alone has its pros and cons.”

“Tell me about it,” Kris muttered through a mouthful and swallowed. “I’m so used to living with roommates, so even after over two years of living alone in my own apartment…It’s still weird.”

“I mean…I despise other living beings enough to live in a shoebox like this in a shitty location just to live alone.”

Kris froze for a moment, then burst into laughter. “Mood. This city is way too expensive.”

“Don’t even start. Please.”

—

Junmyeon collapsed onto the counter, way too full. He had eaten too much. “That was so good.”

Grinning from ear to ear, Kris finished his meal and set his chopsticks down. “I know right? One of my favorite places.”

Junmyeon’s heart started racing. “T-thank you for the meal. Seriously.”

“Aaah it’s nothing! Thank you for letting me come over.”

Junmyeon felt his cheeks flush, and he downed the rest of his coke to hide it. Kris nudged at his arm teasingly and got up.

Going to his gym bag, he dug out a container of something with phrases such as _extra sweet, double protein, vanilla milkshake flavor, electrolyte balanced_ plastered all over the label, because of course he drank something like that. He had ordered a vanilla milkshake on their first date, after all.

Along with it, he pulled out a miniature water bottle, which looked pretty cute in his hands. Kris took one step towards the kitchen and froze. “Shit. I forgot to buy something to mix my powder in.”

“Huh?” Wiping down the counter, Junmyeon rinsed the rag and washed his hands before cramming the trash-filled paper bags in the trash.

“Protein powder. Gotta get more protein,” he said, shaking the container so the powder inside rattled. “Do you mind if I steal some bottled water from you?” Kris asked.

Junmyeon glanced at him. “Mm sure. There’s milk and almond milk also, if you like.”

“Ohh. I’ll steal the almond milk if you don’t mind. I’ll bring you a replacement someday.”

Already inviting himself back to Jummyeon’s place? That was cocky. Junmyeon grinned. “You bought me a meal, I’m giving you my almond milk, let’s keep it at that.”

Kris frowned. “I’ll bring you almond milk.”

“No. No you won’t. Just make your goddamn protein shake.”

“I _will_ bring you almond milk,” Kris said solemnly, pouring some out into his miniature water bottle. The protein powder did smell pretty good, Junmyeon would give him that.

The next logical direction the evening processed would be Netflix.

Junmyeon considered his options. They’d need to watch from Junmyeon’s bed.

It would be kind of intimate, both of them lounging on Junmyeon’s bed, but it was the only place in Junmyeon’s small apartment they could do that. On the couch, they would just be sitting there awkwardly.

Not a good date night, no.

Making a decision, Junmyeon walked to the bed and sat on it, propping his throw pillows to form a backrest for them. “C’mere,” Junmyeon said and patted the space next to him on the bed. “Let’s watch some Netflix.”

Kris sauntered across the room, protein shake in hand, and plopped himself beside Junmyeon. “Aight. The remote is yours.”

Junmyeon rolled his eyes.

Kris looked around Junmyeon’s place curiously.

“Can I put this there for now?” he asked, pointing at the nightstand.

Junmyeon shrugged. “Sure.”

“What’s this?” Kris squinted, moving the hard drive on the nightstand to make room for his bottle.

“Uh. My old hard drive. It got too small.”

Kris squinted and turned it in his hands, squinting at the tiny numbers on the sticker stuck on the back. “Five hundred gigabytes? What do you need five hundred gigabytes for?”

Junmyeon felt like a deer frozen in headlights. “Your… your pictures…”

Kris dropped the hard drive. Not on the floor, thankfully. “You can’t be serious.”

Junmyeon rolled on his stomach and stuffed his head into the pillow. He should have hidden all evidence of his Twitter account. “I am.”

“What the hell. Where do you even _get_ five hundred gigabytes of my photos?”

Junmyeon lifted up his head. He might as well go all the way in. He had nothing to lose and everything to gain from Kris's bewildered expression. “I have a two terabyte hard drive for videos.”

“What in the everloving fuck…” Kris muttered. “Not that it isn’t cool or anything but. Terabytes. Of me. That’s true dedication.”

“It’s not weird?”

“I mean…not really? I’ve seen weirder.”

Junmyeon shuddered. He had seen much, _much_ weirder, and hoped that Kris had never subjected himself to such torture.

As Junmyeon operated the remote, Kris's eyes scanned the apartment. In the far corner, beside Junmyeon’s modest bookshelf, was a basketball, a memory from his days of playing.

“Would you play with me sometime?” Kris asked, hair falling on his eyes. “I can’t do that during the day, too many people and there’s an injury risk…but I’d love to play with you.”

Junmyeon looked at the ball, then Kris, and smiled. “For sure. I’d...like that too.”

Kris's grin was brighter than the sun. “The courts are pretty empty after midnight near my place. I might even go unrecognized there. And, I’ll let you showcase those dribble skills of yours.”

“Yeah, that’d be beneficial. But also I’d look better, losing against an NBA player instead of an average Joe from the streets,” Junmyeon teased and nudged Kris's side.

He blew a raspberry at Junmyeon. “You could even film something for your fanpage. I mean.”

Junmyeon’s eyebrows rose up to his hairline. “What?”

“I mean, if you were to take advantage of the fact that you’re my biggest fanpage, _and_ you were dating me…hm?”

Junmyeon’s breath got caught in his throat. “You’d let me?”

“Well yeah, it’s not like a ten-second clip of me dunking did anything detrimental to either of us,” Kris said and shrugged. “I want to support my boyfriend’s hobbies!”

If that was not adorable—wait. Hobby? Boyfriend?

“Boyfriend?”

“Oh. Yeah. Sorry,” Kris grinned, scratching the back of his neck. “Did not mean to slip like that…”

Junmyeon pushed up his glasses and chuckled nervously. Kris always managed to drive him into an inescapable corner. “I mean, not that I’d complain but…isn’t it kind of early?”

Kris shrugged. “I don’t see why not. And if it doesn’t work it doesn’t work, no need to skirt around labels fearing a breakup.”

Junmyeon nodded. Kris had a point, and the sweetest puppy eyes directed right at him. He would not be able to refuse. “Well, why not?”

With a grin on his face, Kris pulled Junmyeon on his lap and kissed him like a man drowning, Netflix completely forgotten.

—

> Snapchat  
>  _baller_

At his phone’s insistent beeping, Junmyeon grinned and swiped it open, going straight to Kris's and his conversation. A dumb, dumb smile overtook his face at Kris's messages, sent a mere five minutes ago.

> BALLER  
>  im free now, can i pick you up?  
>  let’s go baaallll  
>  and eat hot pot. i know the best place around here.
> 
> ME  
>  Yeah! Just give me like, twenty mins to get ready, ok?

Junmyeon pushed himself up and did a little happy dance. It had been a while since he last played casually, with friends. And now he’d be playing with someone from the NBA. His boyfriend. It all felt so surreal still. He was _dating_ an NBA player for fuck’s sake.

> BALLER  
>  twenty minutes and i’ll be at your doorstep

Junmyeon grinned and closed his laptop, not caring about the project at hand. He’d get back to it when he got home. If he got home. They had been going out for over a week and hadn’t yet fucked.

Junmyeon was making a new record.

Or well, not that he ever did relationships.

He looked at his to-do list app and stared at the _get fucked by kris_ task. Would now be the appropriate time to get that checked off? They were dating, after all.

Junmyeon shook his head and got ready in record time, huffing and puffing at his dilemma.

Skipping down the two flights of stairs, Junmyeon pushed the front door open, chilly, humid air hitting him. He had indeed dressed himself appropriately, in snug sweats and a thin hoodie with a tank top underneath.

One of Kris's cars rolled up to the curb. Junmyeon squinted.

“You couldn’t get any flashier with the car, could you?” Junmyeon chuckled and slipped in, shaking his head. The luxurious leather seat felt cool through his clothes. Kris had chosen a steel metallic CLS Benz to drive Junmyeon around in.

“Hey, this is one of the least flashy cars, do not fight my Mercedes.”

Junmyeon laughed. “Alright, mister 199 centimeters.”

“Shut your mouth.”

Junmyeon stuck out his tongue. “Your fault for stopping one centimeter early. Or did it go to your dick?”

Kris slammed on the brakes just as he was about to pull off. “What?” he wheezed, looking at Junmyeon with unbelieving eyes. Junmyeon gave him the sweetest smile he could muster.

“I hate you,” Kris grumbled under his breath, pulling away from the curb. Junmyeon smiled to himself, pleased with Kris's reaction.

“So it’s true? Big dick?”

Kris cast Junmyeon a scandalized look. Oh, Junmyeon was enjoying this.

Kris said something under his breath. Then his expression leveled to one of cool indifference, and Junmyeon clamped down on his lip.

“You tell me, Mr. Terabyte.”

Junmyeon collected himself. His mother didn’t raise a coward. _“Huge_ dick.”

Kris threw his head back and laughed. Keeping his eyes on the road, he pushed his hips up and pressed his hand beside his bulge, highlighting how his shaft protruded through the denim.

Junmyeon swallowed dryly. That was one hell of a bulge. He’d love to shove his face into it.

Of course, he had seen the images circulating Twitter. And gifs, oh lord, the gifs. It was a known fact that Kris was packing, threads upon threads of pictures of his bulge. A year ago, Kris had liked one of those threads, and Twitter had gone insane.

It was an altogether different feeling to _see_ it with his own eyes.

“Yeah,” said Kris, a smirk on his face. The expression dropped off his face, replaced by a kind smile. “Hot pot first or ball first?”

Junmyeon cleared his throat, willing the images of making Kris stop at some intersection and climbing on his lap… This was not the time to let the horns take over. “Hot pot. I’m hungry.”

“Have you eaten anything today?”

“Barely. I’m shit at managing myself,” Junmyeon admitted and pressed into the seat. Luxury. Opulence. _Wealth._ Junmyeon was kind of jealous.

“Same. I have alarms on my phone to remind me to eat.”

Junmyeon felt a bit better knowing that not even millions guaranteed self-management skills.

—

Kris parked the car and got out, pocketing his keys. Junmyeon climbed out, struggling to get up without scuffing anything. He didn’t even grab anything in the fear of leaving fingerprints.

How did rich people live? A good, solid thirty percent of Junmyeon’s brainpower went to not ruining Kris's possessions just during one car ride. Junmyeon shook his head and followed Kris inside.

The dinner was uneventful, no more horribly dirty jokes, just them chatting about their respective childhoods. Kris took the bill, as expected. Junmyeon wanted to object, but Kris silenced him with a glare.

If the man ahead of him was not a millionaire, Junmyeon would feel bad. But alas, Junmyeon’s monthly salary was less than Kris's earnings in one _day._ Paying fifteen bucks for Junmyeon’s share would not bankrupt him.

Outside, Junmyeon stretched and made a noise of satisfaction.

“Man, I missed hot pot,” Kris groaned and patted his stomach. Junmyeon already felt bloated and seeing Kris highlight his flat stomach made it so much worse.

Though, that should be expected from a man with a first-class six-pack.

Kris tended to keep his body hidden from view, not letting cameras catch him shirtless often. Sometimes he’d bless his fans with a shirtless Instagram story, wrecking Twitter for a good while.

“The court’s at a walking distance. And…I’d love to keep my car at a lot where there’s cameras.”

“Mm sure,” Junmyeon said and rocked on his heels. “Lead the way.”

Kris stuck out his tongue and popped open the trunk, grabbing a ball. Then, he started walking along the sidewalk whilst dribbling it, Junmyeon following right behind. Goddamn he was tall.

Grinning down at Junmyeon, Kris grabbed his hand. The side difference would have made Junmyeon laugh if it was not so hot. It was also kind of adorable, Kris's gummy smile directed at him.

How he could dribble, hold Junmyeon’s hand, _and_ smile at him like that would remain a mystery. Junmyeon’s heart leaped and butterflies erupted in his stomach. He really was _that_ gone.

The court indeed was empty. Kris grinned like a child and ran to the nearest hoop, coolly dunking the ball. Junmyeon rolled his eyes.

“Show off.”

Kris stuck out his tongue and passed Junmyeon the ball. “Show me what you got.”

Junmyeon shuddered. Fuck. “Why are you this mean to me?”

“Shh!”

—

The result of their little session was to be expected. Kris won. With ease.

Junmyeon’s pride didn’t get as big of a dent as he thought.

“You were right about that dribbling. Holy fuck, you do it better than some pros,” Kris grinned and patted Junmyeon’s head.

“Should I feel praised or condescended?”

Kris erupted in laughter, hugging Junmyeon tight. “Both, most likely,” he chuckled in Junmyeon’s hair, hands bracketing his hips. Huge, warm hands that could bruise him if he…

Junmyeon blew out a steady stream of air and smacked Kris in the stomach.

“Would now be a good time for you to film me?” Kris said with an inappropriately excited face.

Junmyeon sighed in defeat and dug out his phone. “Go ahead.”

“Isn’t just a shot like this pretty lame?” Kris asked, a pout on his face.

“Any suggestions?” Dribbling the ball with his left, Junmyeon swiped his phone camera open, checking if the lighting was hopelessly abysmal. It was bad, but he could manage. The quality would not be a complete potato.

“I could lift you on top of the hoop?” Kris suggested, taking the ball from Junmyeon and dribbling it in a way that oozed casual confidence.

Junmyeon eyed him suspiciously.

“Would be a cool shot, nothing else.”

“Well, sure?” Junmyeon frowned, feeling dubious about what was about to happen.

“There’s that horizontal bar, you can put your feet there.” Pointing at said bar, Kris threw the ball through the hoop once for good measure.

Junmyeon squinted. It indeed would let him lean his torso over the backboard, bringing him to the ideal spot to film. “Alright…”

Kris grinned and unceremoniously grabbed Junmyeon’s hips. “Hop up, Myeon.”

Junmyeon went with an unmanly squeak, clinging onto the bar for dear life. “Just a little more,” Kris said and butted Junmyeon up until he was able to climb up on top of the backboard.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Junmyeon clung onto the backboard, trying his very best not to think about the fact Kris had just lifted him above his head with little effort. He’d be an _amazing_ lay.

“Fuck, it’s high,” Junmyeon whined, trying to avoid looking down.

“Naah. Get used to it.”

“Good for you to say, _brontosaurus.”_

Kris ignored Junmyeon and picked up the ball, again with the casual confidence that only came from playing professionally. Junmyeon kind of hated it, but the way the man handled himself had sparks of arousal going off in his stomach. Kris Wu was an infuriating man.

Junmyeon swallowed heavily and dug out his phone.

“Aight. Are you ready?” Kris asked and dribbled with both hands, setting himself at an appropriate distance for a slam dunk.

Junmyeon set everything up correctly, doing his very best to not look down more than necessary.

He hit record and showed Kris a thumbs up, bracing himself for the worst.

Kris bounced the ball thrice, then made his way under the hoop and dunked it with zero effort. Most of Junmyeon’s energy went to keeping the phone stable and not falling, so he couldn’t appreciate the cleanness of his execution.

Junmyeon swallowed and hit stop, checking the clip he filmed. It was _nice._

“How was it?”

Junmyeon showed him an “ok” sign and rewatched it. Everything about Kris's movements was beautiful.

Then Junmyeon remembered he was way too high up in the air and clung onto the backboard, letting out a whine.

“Show mee,” Kris pouted and came under the hoop, staring at Junmyeon.

“Help me _down_ from here,” Junmyeon wailed, still clinging onto the board like it was his last lifeline.

It technically was. He’d crack his skull if he fell from this height.

Kris sighed and moved under Junmyeon, opening his arms. “Hop down.”

“Hop? Are you _absolutely fucking insane?”_

“I’ll catch you!”

Junmyeon wailed again and let go of the board, dropping into a squat, still over two meters in the air.

“I’ll catch you babe, just fall back,” Kris tried reassuring him. Junmyeon was nowhere near convinced. “Just do it.”

Wheezing, Junmyeon leaned back with his eyes screwed tightly shut, ready to accept his imminent death.

Until he came in contact with a _very_ solid chest. Junmyeon squealed and clung onto Kris, eyes still shut.

“You’re alright Myeon, stop panicking,” Kris laughed and set him on his feet, hands wrapped around his waist.

Junmyeon wheezed, swooning on his feet. It was not good. “Terrifying,” he whined and leaned into Kris.

“No it wasn’t. You’re alright.”

“Hrgh.”

Junmyeon opened his phone and looked at the clip, Kris staring at the screen intensely.

“Post it post it _post iiit,”_ Kris whined like a petulant child, hovering over Junmyeon like the giant he was. Junmyeon wanted to fight his kneecaps — which were all he could reach.

“Shut it now, and stop looming.”

Kris pouted and set his head on Junmyeon’s head, which in turn made him even angrier. Junmyeon took a deep breath and opened Twitter, posting the video with a couple of basketball emojis as the caption.

“What are we going to do next?” Kris asked, the ball in his hands. Junmyeon tried not to stare the tendons and veins and failed miserably.

Junmyeon swallowed. “I don’t know?”

“Come over to my place? Just, nothing weird even, I just want to spend a bit more time with you.”

Junmyeon craned his neck and smiled. That did sound good. “I need to go get stuff from home, though.”

“It’s on the way, so I’ll stop by there, yeah?”

“Sounds like a plan.”

—

At Kris's place, even the _elevator_ was fancy. Junmyeon stared at the shiny, pearl-coated floor buttons in awe, as the elevator shot them several dozen floors up in the air. Hell. It was a landscape elevator, propelling them up above the skyline.

“Woah.”

“I know, right. The view from my bedroom is even better. It faces the other side.”

“Damn.”

The elevator stopped, so smoothly Junmyeon barely felt it.

Kris walked along the short hallway, Junmyeon at his heel. He noted that there were less doors than he initially anticipated. Kris input the code to the door and grinned at him, looking adorable.

“Welcome to my humble abode,” he said and opened the door for Junmyeon, revealing a modern, tastefully decorated apartment. It looked a lot like Kris. Clean-cut, but with touches of softness. Nothing like the playboy box apartments Junmyeon was used to seeing.

Junmyeon kicked off his shoes and stared at the place, massive windows lining the whole wall. “Damn. This is really nice.”

“Thanks.” Kris put his shoes on a massive rack — full of shoes that cost half of Junmyeon’s yearly salary. “I finally finished decorating this place a month or so ago, and I’m pretty proud of myself.”

“You should be. This is amazing.” The artist in Junmyeon appreciated the harmony of colors in the living room, and the open kitchen and dining room combo at his right. It was not a huge apartment, but one could not call it small either. “Damn. The kitchen. Kyungsoo would like this.”

“Who?” Kris asked and chuckled, walking behind Junmyeon.

“My best friend. An amazing cook. He’s a sucker for great kitchens.”

“Should I be insulted that you’re alone with me and you’re thinking of your best friend using my kitchen?”

Junmyeon froze, but then realized Kris was joking with him. He rolled his eyes and turned to Kris, face flat. “Yes. I’m obviously roping you into marrying me so I can kill you off and give your kitchen to my best friend.”

Kris threw his head back and laughed, dumb and a little braying.

“Kidding. Just truly appreciating what you’ve done to this. You’re full of surprises, Mr. Wu.”

A slight smirk played on Kris's features, mostly smug and proud of himself. Junmyeon thought it made him look that much more attractive. He liked confidence in a man when confidence was due.

The layout of the apartment was simple. Open lounge area, connected to the spacious kitchen, the right side leading to a wide hallway where Junmyeon assumed the bedroom to be. Or bedrooms.

Kris walked up to the fridge and pulled it open. “Your choices are the following: whiskey, vanilla coke, Red Bull, or water.”

Junmyeon grinned. “I’ll take the vanilla coke.”

“Guessed as much,” Kris said and cracked the can open, pouring it into a fancy glass. For whiskey, maybe? Junmyeon had no clue. Kris handed it over to him, and Junmyeon thanked him smiling.

For himself, Kris poured a Red Bull into another similar glass. Junmyeon scrunched his nose in distaste and looked around the apartment. It truly was spacious, high ceilings and unnecessarily large windows.

Kris also had a massive entertainment system up against the other wall, lined with big shelves.

Junmyeon’s eyes focused on the several shelves dedicated entirely to books. A slight grin spread on his lips when he realized he had read, or at least knew, most of them. “That’s a lot of books.”

“What can I say, I’m a nerd,” Kris said and shrugged. He took a sip of his drink and sent Junmyeon a challenging smile. “See if you can figure out a favorite of mine.”

“Is that a challenge?” Shifting his weight from one foot to the other, Junmyeon took a sip. God, he loved vanilla coke.

“Nope. Or, if there’s a favorite of yours…?”

Junmyeon rolled his eyes and took in the shelves. Most of it was fantasy, huge sections reserved for the big behemoth classics from Pratchett to Jordan. There were even a couple shelves reserved for sci-fi. Grinning at the Metro series, Junmyeon let his eyes wander.

High up above the massive, _massive_ flatscreen TV was a section of miscellaneous books. Crime and thriller seemed to take a big portion of it. The others were either classics or other genres under the speculative fiction umbrella.

“Pendergast.”

“Huh?” Kris cocked an eyebrow at Junmyeon.

“You have all the Pendergast books. I’m reading them right now.”

“Yeah. Basically my favorite crime series of all time,” Kris said and sat down on the couch. “How far have you gotten?”

“Just finished the Helen trilogy. Holy hell.”

“Oh yeah. I was like that too.” Kris had a mischievous grin on his face, and he opened his mouth. “Alban’s going to—”

“SHUSH! No spoilers! Or I’m running out of here this instant and stealing your car while I’m at it,” Junmyeon threatened Kris, pointing his index finger at him. With a frown on his face, he turned back around and kept staring at the books. If their relationship worked, he’d read them all.

“Alright alright…”

Junmyeon drew in a shuddering breath and swallowed. He was pleased to see that Kris did not crack the backs of paperback books like some heathens did.

“I bet Metro is one of your favorites. You seem like the guy to enjoy Artyom’s subtly bisexual waffling.”

Kris was stunned still for a moment, then burst into laughter. “Yup. But I hate the games.”

“Why?”

“I can’t handle them! So creepy. I get way too panicked to get through anything, and there is never enough fucking ammo.”

Junmyeon laughed. “Me playing Fallout. With the ammo thing,” Junmyeon said and stared at the shelf filled with classics. Jane Austen. Kris Wu read Jane Austen because of course he did. He would get along with Kyungsoo, most likely.

Junmyeon imagined Kyungsoo and Kris amidst a heated discussion about Darcy or some other Austen character and had to stifle a giggle.

Junmyeon sipped through his drink and spent a while looking at Kris's anime collections. Special edition stuff, perfectly preserved. He was kind of jealous. Meanwhile, Kris nursed his Redbull and sat on the couch.

“Want to take a quick shower before I do?”

Junmyeon frowned, and then realized they both had worked up a sweat on the court. “Sure.”

“I mean, the showerhead I have is amazing. Try out all the settings when you’re there.” Kris grinned and pointed at the right door. “There’s towels in the big cabinet.”

“Alright, thanks.” His voice was a mere whisper. Junmyeon swallowed again and walked into the bathroom, his jaw-dropping.

He could only be glad Kris could not see him. “Holy cow what a bathroom,” he muttered quietly, closing the door.

Junmyeon looked at himself in the mirror. The soft lights made his skin glow, just the perfect balance of warmth and coldness in them to bring out his best features. He wondered why Kris didn’t take mirror selfies in front of this mirror.

He located the towels and looked at his own attire. Brontosaurus clothes.

A devious plan started forming in his head.

—

Junmyeon walked out of the bathroom with his towel slung low on his hips.

He proceeded to take great pleasure in the bob of Kris's Adam’s apple.

“Didn’t you pack clothes?” Kris asked obliviously. Oh, how much Junmyeon enjoyed this.

“I was kind of hoping you’d lend me yours,” Junmyeon purred. Kris spluttered. When Kris didn’t show any signs of response, Junmyeon grinned. “Your brontosaurus clothes.”

A decorative pillow came hurling towards Junmyeon.

Smacking it out of way before it could smack _him,_ Junmyeon laughed and walked up to Kris. He plopped himself on Kris's lap and grinned, stroking his hair back. A few drops of water ran down his spine and he barely suppressed the shudder.

“So. How about the sleeping arrangements?”

Kris froze in place, eyes glued on Junmyeon. Kind of wishing he had sat directly on Kris's crotch, Junmyeon crossed his legs and leaned against Kris.

“Uh. I would offer the couch, but it’s leather, so not so very great to sleep on. Hope you don’t mind sharing?” Kris said, eyes wandering to Junmyeon’s bare torso. Teasing him was proving to be rather fun.

Junmyeon rolled his eyes. Kris was infuriating. “I would not have come over if something such as _sharing a bed_ freaked me out.”

“That’s good to hear,” Kris said, his hand sliding up Junmyeon’s spine. It felt _wonderful._

“Unless you snore.”

“I don’t. To my own knowledge, that is.”

“So you might?”

“Shut _up,_ Myeon.”

—

Closing the front door before him, Junmyeon let out a deep sigh.

He had successfully stayed over at a man’s house without getting dicked down. The heavy makeout session they had had on Kris's enormous bed didn’t count. They had kept everything in their pants.

Kyungsoo would be proud.

In fact, Junmyeon should text him right now.

Although Junmyeon hadn’t worn pants, courtesy of Kris Wu. He’d only slept in a sweater of his.

He flopped down onto his bed, fully knowing that he should totally be working already, as it was past noon. Kris had dropped him off at his place after his early morning training, which Junmyeon had slept through blissfully on Kris's obscenely expensive mattress.

Kris had been too much of a gentleman to wake him, so he had gone training at the gym, come back to whip up breakfast, and only then woken him up.

_Stayed over at his place without funny business. Be proud._

> _I am, Myeon, I am._

> _What was his apartment like?_

_Ohh lord. Let’s not even…_

_I don’t even want to know how much he pays for it._

> _He probably owns the place._

_You’re probably right. But it looked hella good._

_Not like this lavish, billionaire tacky gold monstrosity, thankfully._

_Straight out of a magazine. I bet he has a maid._

> _Well no shit_

> _If I was earning that much I would not clean my own apartment._

_HHHH_

_True. But I’m going to go over again._

> _You’re really into this guy, aren’t you?_

_Yeah 3: he’s nice_

> _That’s good_

> _Oh shit, I have to go, I am attending a meeting_

_ARE YOU TEXTING ME DURING A WORK MEETING??_

> _:))_

_You’re such a bad employee._

_I’m going to bake cookies._

_I bet your employer doesn’t appreciate your work ethic._

—

The timer pinged and Junmyeon shot up from his chair and ran to the oven, yanking it open. A godly smell of freshly baked cookies spread in his tiny kitchen.

The oven was ancient, and it was a miracle it hadn’t caught fire and burned down the whole building. It baked good cookies though.

Junmyeon slid the cookies off the baking tray and huffed. He didn’t think the recipe was for _this many_ cookies. His reading comprehension was not the best of them all.

Staring at the mountain of freshly baked chocolate cookies with white chocolate chips, Junmyeon pushed his glasses up and contemplated his choices. I mean, he would store most of them, but fresh cookies are too good to eat alone...

Kyungsoo. He would eat with him. His shift should be over soon, and it was a short drive from his place to Junmyeon’s.

_I baked too many cookies and don’t know what to do with them._

_This is your fault. Take responsibility._

> _Aw shit_

> _I would offer to help you out with that but at the moment I am in San Fran_

_Man_

_What’s in San Fran?_

> _Confidential, sorry. Work stuff._

_Ahh_

_Who am I supposed to call over noow?_

> _...you have a boyfriend._

Damn. Kyungsoo was a genius. He really did have a boyfriend. Junmyeon laughed at his own stupidity and shook his head.

_Apparently I do. lol._

Junmyeon moved over to Snapchat and typed out a quick message.

> ME  
>  Baller, I baked cookies

It again took a while for Kris to respond, but that was to be expected. Junmyeon nommed on a cookie and watched an episode of his current favorite anime, blissfully ignoring the work he had due soon.

> BALLER  
>  *eye emoji*  
>  show me

Junmyeon snapped him a pic of his creation, munching on another cookie. Actually his third, but no one had to know that.

He frowned. He had spent the night at Kris's place, so seeing him in person again this fast could be interpreted as him being desperate…But who in their right minds said no to cookies?

After all, they were dating. Junmyeon shouldn’t be thinking of whether he seemed desperate or not.

He dropped the half-eaten chocolate cookie on the counter and typed up a message.

> ME  
>  Feel free to join me in my attempt to devour them all  
>  Baked wayyyy too many, need help

> BALLER  
>  am coming over when practice’s over!  
>  don’t eat them all 3:

> ME  
>  Will try… will try…  
>  Perhaps want food also?

> BALLER  
>  hell ye  
>  im starving

> ME  
>  I’ll cook something for you~

> BALLER  
>  omg i have the best boyfie ever

> ME  
>  ♥

—

“Oof.”

“Oof?” Junmyeon repeated teasingly, opening the door for an exceptionally exhausted basketball player.

“Every place hurts. Bad. I don’t like this.” Kris whined under his breath and draped himself over Junmyeon. He smelled shower fresh, the scent of his body wash in the air around him. Junmyeon took a deep breath and leaned into him.

“Mm. Smells good,” Kris said, sniffing the air. “What did you cook for us?”

Us. Junmyeon liked that. “Pressure cooked…things.” He let out an awkward laugh. “Veggies, meat, and beans in a family recipe broth, courtesy of my grandmother.”

“Your grandma must be a great cook. I mean. Woah. I’m so hungry. That smells really good.”

Junmyeon laughed and pulled Kris towards the tiny kitchen, sitting him down on the tiny table. Everything small next to Kris looked funny and Junmyeon would forever be humored by it.

“I assume you eat like a horse?”

“Elephant,” Kris corrected and leaned on his elbows.

Junmyeon promptly loaded the shallow bowl full of the stew. He set the plate in front of Kris, whose eyes lit up in excitement. Men, such simple creatures. “Enjoy, brontosaurus.”

Eyeing Junmyeon with seething hatred, Kris took a careful sip of the broth, and then moaned in pleasure. “My _god_ this is good, Myeon.”

Junmyeon grinned. “I have some black bean noodles as a side, here,” he said and divided the bowl’s contents in two, sliding the other plate to Kris.

“Thanks. Damn it’s been long since I’ve had black bean noodles.”

“Treachery, Kris, treachery.” Junmyeon took his serving of the stew and sat down beside Kris. Eating in silence, he and Kris fiddled with their phones, a comfortable silence between them.

It was a good stew, if Junmyeon said so himself, and the noodles weren’t half bad either. Sometimes, his cooking ended in disaster. Especially if he dared to try something new.

Junmyeon was just stuffing his face with the noodles when Kris made a noise of surprise. “Damn.”

“Huh?”

“The video we filmed…It’s gotten big.”

“What do you mean?” Junmyeon asked through a mouthful of noodles.

Kris merely grinned. “Told you it was a good idea. Look at the view count,” Kris said and showed Junmyeon the screen. “Four-hundred thousand is a looot.”

Junmyeon gaped at the number for a moment. “That many already? Holy fuck.”

“And your follower count is going up too. I’ll make you publish more stuff like this.” Kris took his phone back and mumbled something to himself. It sounded way too joyous considering the occasion.

Junmyeon squinted. “Won’t they be suspicious if I suddenly start posting stuff that has never been posted anywhere else before?”

“Nah,” Kris shrugged. “Just say you got them from a friend of mine.”

“Wouldn’t that be even more suspicious?”

“Well, if I like and comment under it, wouldn’t that shut them up better? I mean, I would not engage if I was not supportive?”

Junmyeon nodded slowly, thinking it through. After all, it was his fanpage. Or a fanpage for him. Junmyeon wasn’t good with details. “Point made. But still. This is on you, then.”

Kris placed his hand on his chest ceremoniously. “I solemnly swear to accept all consequences of my actions.”

Junmyeon threw his fists at him.

“You anger me.”

“No I don’t.”

Junmyeon rolled his eyes and stuffed his face with black bean noodles. Kris looked down, his hand clenching into a fist as if he was thinking of something serious.

A frown pulled Junmyeon’s eyebrows together.

“And…To be honest. If this works out, I don’t mind going public with this,” Kris said like he was admitting some dirty secret.

Junmyeon blinked. “Like, _public_ public?”

“I mean! If you’re comfortable with being known. No pressure. Just thought to mention. I’m not ashamed of dating you. I might face backlash but…I don’t really care anymore.”

Chewing on his lip, Junmyeon thought about it. “I think…Well. Fame is not for me? I agree that it would be really exhausting to hide a relationship in the long run but I really don’t want to be in the public eye.”

Kris nodded a couple times.

“Also, your career could still suffer. I mean, your fans know that you’re not straight but—”

“They do?”

Junmyeon threw his head back and laughed. “Oh yes, we do. Or…we were pretty sure that that was the case. We keep it mostly under wraps though.”

Kris squinted, looking highly dubious. “How?”

“You stare at _everyone’s_ asses,” Junmyeon deadpanned.

“Only the pretty ones,” Kris responded cheekily, which made Junmyeon roll his eyes. Pointing at Junmyeon, Kris cocked an eyebrow. “You can’t tell me that your ass isn’t fantastic.”

Junmyeon frowned, tempted to whirl noodles at Kris's general direction. Choosing to ignore the remark, he took a sip of water.

“I think we should have a bigger conversation about this when we have been dating for a while?” Junmyeon fiddled with his chopsticks and looked at Kris in the eye.

Kris nodded. “That sounds like a reasonable plan.”

Another comfortable silence passed, several gazes exchanged between them. Junmyeon pushed up his glasses and breathed deep.

Was he hallucinating or was there a certain…tension, in the air?

Junmyeon swallowed heavily and took a big gulp of water, toes curling. “Are you done?” he asked carefully when Kris seemed to only be poking his noodles around, his stew bowl empty.

“Yeah. Thanks for the meal, it was really good.”

Junmyeon smiled and moved their dishes to the sink to deal with later, drinking a half a glass of water. “So. Netflix?”

Kris finished his glass and slid it over. “On your bed? I’m game.”

Junmyeon turned to him, scandalized. Bold, very bold. He liked it. “Oh yes.”

Kris smirked, and that was the only warning Junmyeon got before Kris shot up from his stool and swept him off his feet.

“Hey!!” With an unmanly squeak, Junmyeon clung onto Kris's neck in terror. Was it just him or was the ground really far down below?

“Shush.” Kris silenced him and walked across the apartment, dumping Junmyeon on the bed.

“That was an unfair surprise attack,” Junmyeon said and pouted, shuffling until his back was against the wall. Kris shrugged and plopped himself beside Junmyeon and pulled him into his arms like a puppet.

Junmyeon stopped breathing for a second, and then reached for the remote. Kris did not look like it, with his gangly, lean frame, but he was insanely strong. Junmyeon didn’t know how to feel about it.

It was not the time to become distracted by Kris wrapping his huge hand around Junmyeon’s waist and pulling him close, but that was exactly what Junmyeon was doing.

He fumbled with the remote and hit the Netflix button, swallowing heavily. The smell of Kris's body wash would stick to the sheets and Junmyeon would be able to sleep surrounded by it…

Junmyeon stopped his mind before it could proceed any further and clamped his teeth around his lower lip. He shuffled closer to Kris, who tightened his grip around Junmyeon’s middle.

“What do you want to watch?” Junmyeon asked, voice weak. Kris only hummed and shrugged, so Junmyeon went to the movie section. Pursing his lips, Junmyeon pondered on the genre. “Action?”

Another hum, so Junmyeon clicked on it and went through the list. “Tell me if something catches your eye.”

“Are you doing that on purpose?” Kris asked out of the blue, pure exasperation in his voice.

Junmyeon stopped hitting the remote and frowned. “Doing what?”

“Being that fucking adorable? Gods I want to fuck you already.”

Junmyeon paused, craning his head to look at Kris in confusion. The man had an intense look of desperation…No. He was _horny._

“Well, that’s contradictory?”

“No it’s not, I hate you,” Kris said, slammed his hand against the remote and somehow managed to send it toppling on the carpet instead of the floor. He frowned and then flipped them over.

Junmyeon couldn’t quite keep up, but it was fine, as a warm pair of lips landed on his, and he didn’t need to think anymore. He wrapped his legs around Kris's solid middle and let himself melt into the mattress.

Kris was a good, no, Kris was an _amazing_ kisser and Junmyeon could spend an eternity doing so. If he only could feel Kris against himself, but he was too damn short to.

A warm hand slid under his shirt, pushing it up, and Junmyeon was totally on board with this development. Sex was much better than any action movie. He still was not sure what prompted Kris to flip them over, but he would not complain.

It took mere seconds for him to yank his shirt off and out of the way. He dropped it on the floor and flung his arms around Kris's neck, pulling him back down.

“Fuck me.”

Kris frowned and went for Junmyeon’s neck, teeth grazing the sensitive skin. Junmyeon shuddered, tipping his head back. He would drop kick Kris if he left marks.

Junmyeon moaned, pressing his hips against Kris. He was so hard his jeans had a hard time containing his cock. “Are you clean? When was your last test?” Junmyeon asked quietly, breathing heavily.

“Huh? Yeah,” Kris said and frowned. “Like two months ago? Haven’t had a partner since.”

Junmyeon nodded and rolled them around so that he was on top. “That’s good news. No unprotected sex since my last test.”

Kris nodded and wrapped his hands around Junmyeon’s waist, hissing as Junmyeon ground his hips down.

“Oh no, no, you’re not getting the upper hand here.” Kris forced Junmyeon off of him, tossing him on the middle of the bed, climbing right back over him. Junmyeon pouted but squirmed under him, already straining against his jeans. He grinned, a fluttery feeling spreading through his chest.

Kris's hands shot for Junmyeon’s fly and nearly tore the jeans apart in his haste to get them off. “Damn,” he cursed, hands on Junmyeon’s thighs, wrapping over halfway around them.

“Damn?”

“Damn.”

Junmyeon snorted and pulled Kris back down, his thighs now bracketing Kris's hips.

Kris muttered something under his breath and grabbed Junmyeon’s thighs, pulling him towards himself. His cock came in contact with Junmyeon’s ass, and even through several layers of fabric, it felt _amazing._

Junmyeon concealed his reaction and grinned against Kris's mouth.

After a few glorious minutes of making out, Junmyeon broke the kiss and thrusted against Kris, a bit too hard in his briefs to be comfortable. Kris was still clothed, which was unacceptable in his eyes.

Tugging off Kris's shirt, Junmyeon stood up and knelt before the bed, hands shooting for the drawstring of his sweatpants. If he hadn’t been so aroused, he would have looked at the sight of Kris's cock bulging through the sweats a little longer. Kris helped him out by lifting his hips and Junmyeon pulled them right off, along with his socks.

Of course Kris wore Supreme underwear. Did not surprise Junmyeon the slightest.

He pulled those down too, Kris's cock springing free, on its way to hardness.

“Holy fuck,” Junmyeon said in awe, wrapping his hand around Kris. It was one hell of a cock, and not even fully hard yet. “Damn.”

Kris swallowed audibly. “Are you still up to…?”

“Why wouldn’t I?” Junmyeon asked and stroked Kris with a loose grip. It twitched in his hand, slowly but surely getting harder. It wasn’t a harlequin erotica, but Kris's dick was indeed standing proudly. Junmyeon stopped himself from giggling at the thought.

“Nothing, I just…You’re just so _small.”_

Junmyeon looked up at Kris, not amused.

“I am averagely gifted in the vertical department, shut the _fuck_ up Kris.”

Kris's face twisted, looking like he was trying not to laugh. “You are small! I could probably wrap my hands around your waist or something.”

Junmyeon’s hand froze. “Okay. Point made,” he said teasingly and leaned in to press a kiss on the tip, feeling it twitch against his lips.

Junmyeon had sucked a dick as long as Kris's, and also a dick as thick, but not a dick that was simultaneously as long and as thick as Kris.

His mother didn’t raise a coward, so Junmyeon sealed his lips around the tip and let saliva pool under his tongue. He _would_ get all of it stuffed down his throat.

“Fuck.” Kris lost control over his hips and thrust into Junmyeon’s mouth, sliding into his esophagus. Junmyeon spluttered but kept himself in check, swallowing around the shaft.

“Shit, sorry,” Kris moaned and shifted, his thighs so tense they felt like rocks under Junmyeon’s palms. He looked up, taking his sweet time appreciating the view. What a beautiful, gorgeous man.

“Are you sure?”

“Of what?”

Kris bit on his lip. “It’s just… It’s been a while since I last fucked someone I was dating?”

“A one-night-stand man? Alright,” Junmyeon grinned teasingly. “But I am, to answer your question. We should’ve done this ages ago.”

“You make me sound like such a bad person,” Kris grumbled and tugged on a wayward strand, a solid pressure on Junmyeon’s scalp. His hand was as big as Junmyeon’s face.

“Am I?” Junmyeon grinned, stroking Kris slowly. As if he had any leeway to judge others for preferring flings.

“Yeah. I just…I didn’t have time for relationships when I was drafted? I guess.” Voice a mere mumble, Kris stroked Junmyeon’s hair, ruining the cast of gel he had keeping it in check. It would look horrible in the morning, but that was the least of Junmyeon’s concerns.

“Fair,” he said and wrapped his lips around the tip, suckling softly with his tongue pressed up against it, guiding Kris's cock into his throat.

Kris let out a choked noise and clenched into Junmyeon’s hair but kept his hips in check.

Junmyeon pulled off with a breathless grin, taking off his glasses. The shock of choking on dick was melting off, making way for arousal. It was no secret Junmyeon had a bit of a size kink.

Moaning under his breath, Kris pushed his back off the wall and cupped the side of Junmyeon’s face. “Not that this isn’t amazing but I want to wreck your ass already.”

Junmyeon froze with a cock halfway down his throat. Definitely a porno. It was quite hilarious, but Junmyeon was way too horny to laugh at it.

“Alright.” With a smile, Junmyeon got up and reached for his nightstand, pulling out a well-used bottle of lube.

“Alright?”

“Wreck my ass then, baller,” Junmyeon said and tossed it on the bed, going after it.

“I regret saying that, deeply.”

Junmyeon laughed and settled on the bed, pushing his briefs down. Kris looked at him with an expression that could only be described as _ravenous._

Kris reached for the lube. “Will I—?” he asked, voice raspy.

Junmyeon shook his head. “I’ll prep myself,” he said and grabbed the lube, coating his fingers. It would be faster like that, and he was pretty sure he’d get way too desperate if Kris's gorgeous fingers spent any considerable amount of time in his ass.

Kris nodded and settled back. Junmyeon hoped that the view was satisfactory. He pressed two fingers inside, spreading the lube around.

“Shit,” Kris cursed under his breath, cock twitching. “You’re so fucking hot.”

Laughing embarrassedly, Junmyeon put in a third finger, avoiding his prostate on purpose. Kris stroked himself and Junmyeon had a hard time not staring like a fool.

“Alright,” Junmyeon breathed out, wiping his fingers on the sheets. He’d change them anyways.

“Want me to wear a condom?”

Junmyeon shook his head. “If you’re seriously one-hundred percent sure you’re clean.”

“I am,” Kris responded, voice low and raspy enough that it resonated in Junmyeon’s rib cage.

A smile spread on Junmyeon’s face. He grabbed a pillow, stuffing it under his hips as he rolled around. “Come on.”

Kris settled over Junmyeon’s thighs, hands landing on his ass. Junmyeon tried not to get smug about it and feigned impatience, but his ass deserved some praise.

A suspicious thunk had Junmyeon craning his neck. Did Kris kick the wall or…?

“Ow.”

Yeah, he did. Junmyeon chuckled and shook his ass, waiting for Kris to get on with it. It would hurt and he would have trouble walking for a few hours, but he was positive that it would be worth it.

Kris let out a groan of frustration, a hand slamming beside Junmyeon’s face. “This bed. Is too small.”

Junmyeon blinked, frozen under Kris. “I mean, do we have to do it on the bed?” he asked, then realized what he just said and began wanting to hit himself with a hammer.

Junmyeon soon figured out that saying that was a mistake.

Kris got up, yanked Junmyeon off the bed and carried him across the apartment to his desk.

“What are you doing?” Junmyeon squealed, clinging on for dear life.

Kris put Junmyeon face down on it and hit the hydraulic lift.

Junmyeon wanted to die from the mortification when his torso started rising up and his heels no longer touched the floor. “What are you _doing,_ Wu?”

A dumb gummy smile spread on Kris's face. “Taking advantage of the advancements of modern technology.”

The desk stopped when Kris deemed Junmyeon’s ass to be at the ideal height for fucking.

“You can’t be serious.”

“I am,” Kris said and put a hand between Junmyeon’s shoulder blades, the blunt head of his cock nudging against Junmyeon’s entrance. The balls of his feet were barely touching the floor.

For a moment, Junmyeon seriously considered a stool or some other prop to aid him, but he didn’t let that thought advance any further lest he die of laughter. Sex was serious business!

Then, Kris thrust inside in one smooth stroke, and Junmyeon’s eyes rolled to the back of his head.

Kris might have been a genius.

With the way Junmyeon’s hips were angled, every thrust would force Kris's shaft against his prostate.

“Oh god.”

“My name’s Kris.”

An intense wave of utter _rage_ washed over Junmyeon. “Kris Wu. _Shut up!”_

Kris let out a laugh that shook the whole desk, planted his hand next to Junmyeon’s waist, and started fucking Junmyeon with deep, strong thrusts.

Junmyeon was planning on continuing to be mad at Kris for being such an idiot, but thinking straight with a cock in his ass proved to be exceptionally difficult. Junmyeon let a choked-off moan and clenched around Kris's shaft, the friction increasing to the point that it became too much to handle.

Kris braced himself better and groaned, wrapping a large hand around Junmyeon’s hip bone. “Fuck, you feel good, Myeon.”

Clamping down on his lower lip to stop an embarrassing moan, Junmyeon pushed back into each thrust just enough to have the impact he wanted.

His own cock was hanging heavy between his legs, not getting any stimulation anywhere. If Kris's stamina let him, he could probably make do…Yes.

“I…I can come untouched, if you hit my sweet spot h-hard,” Junmyeon said, gasps and moans breaking his words apart. He could do it, and he wanted to do it. Untouched orgasms left him wonderfully spent and exhausted afterwards.

“Really?”

“Y-yeah.” Letting out a wail, Junmyeon grabbed the edge of his desk and arched off it. Kris cursed under his breath and leaned over, forcing his cock into him faster, _harder._

It was nothing short of amazing.

Junmyeon’s eyes rolled back into his head. He let himself _feel_ everything, from Kris's pelvis slamming against him to the wonderful drag of him against his sweet spot

Kris's hand slid from his hip to his thigh, hauling it up on top of the desk. Junmyeon found himself wailing in pleasure, the new angle paired with Kris's huge cock mangling up his insides in the best way possible.

That went on for what felt like an eternity.

Junmyeon started to become delirious, the slight burn of his entrance stretching around Kris's girth feeling better every passing second.

Kris's thrusts slowed down, his hip bones no longer drilling bruises onto Junmyeon’s skin. “I think,” Kris panted, “we need more lube.”

Junmyeon agreed, the burn was getting a bit too much, but he didn’t want Kris to stop. “Hnghh,” he whined and shifted on his feet, impatient and wanting Kris to just keep going already.

“Shit, it’s all the way there,” Kris said and cursed, pulling out of Junmyeon’s ass and walking across the apartment in search of more lube.

Junmyeon stopped himself from whining at the loss pathetically, clenching around the empty feeling inside. His knees felt like jelly, and he was pretty sure that if he tried to get up, his knees would fail.

Instead of using his fingers like a normal human being, Kris upended the lube over Junmyeon’s ass, squeezing a hefty amount atop Junmyeon’s entrance.

“Cooold—” Junmyeon squeaked, involuntarily clenching, but with the way Kris had fucked him open, it trickled right inside. “Fuck, what are you—”

Kris put the nozzle of the bottle _inside_ him and squeezed, cold liquid gushing into him. Junmyeon wheezed, his cock drooling precome, the wet tip feeling cold in the air of his apartment.

“This,” Kris said and rubbed the pads of his fingers over Junmyeon’s cleft, pressing into incredibly sensitive spots. “Next time I’ll eat you out.”

Swallowing heavily, Junmyeon closed his eyes and forced himself not to think about it. He hadn’t been this hot in a long, long while.

Kris let out a sound that could only be described as a growl, and thrust right back in all the way. Junmyeon jerked, pressing back into it.

The decision to get more lube had definitely been the right one.

“K-Kris—”

Junmyeon moaned, begging that his neighbors couldn’t hear him get absolutely ruined by the biggest and the best cock he had ever had.

“I think—I think I’m about to come,” he gasped, his hips shifting, desperately looking for contact. “Please, tip—finger—” Junmyeon blabbered, not making any sense. Thankfully, Kris seemed to figure it out, as a hand of his snaked under Junmyeon, a warm finger pressing into the slit of his cock.

“H-haah, _hngh,”_ Junmyeon whined, inching closer and closer to release, his whole body pulling taut under Kris.

One well-aimed thrust against his prostate was enough to send Junmyeon over the edge.

White flashed in his sight for a fraction of a second, and then he was shooting come on the floor, clenching around Kris's shaft as his orgasm flooded over him.

It was over way too fast.

Squirming with overstimulation, Junmyeon bit on his lip and clenched tighter, not able to stand the onslaught for much longer.

“Myeon—” Kris growled, both hands grabbing his waist tight enough to hurt.

Warmth bloomed inside, Kris's thrusts getting jerky, his hips snapping against Junmyeon sharper than before.

The desk was unforgivingly hard as Junmyeon slumped against it, boneless and exhausted. Kris's cock was still twitching inside him pleasantly. He closed his eyes and hummed in content, relaxed and sated. “We should’ve done that ages ago.”

Kris groaned in approval. “Yeah… but…I guess I wanted you to think I was taking this seriously? And not just after your ass.”

Junmyeon laughed. They had been dating for what, a little over a week? Technically they had fucked on what, the fourth date? “My ass is a _gift._ But I appreciate that,” he said, craning his neck to look at Kris in the eye. “We’re going to make up for the sexless dates, though.”

“Oh we will,” Kris promised and collected Junmyeon in his arms, walking to the bed. Junmyeon, too weak to protest, clung on and grinned as Kris cocooned him in the duvet.

“Promise?”

Kris nodded and stroked Junmyeon’s hair, sitting beside him. “I’d cuddle you but I’m gross and sweaty,” Kris muttered. “Can I take a shower here?”

Junmyeon turned his head to Kris, looking at his body. His torso was glistening, sweat beading in the hollows of his neck. If Junmyeon had had any energy left, he would have kissed the beads off. “Sure.”

“Though…” Kris flopped beside Junmyeon. “Too tired. Gotta rest for a bit.”

Junmyeon grinned. Weak, weak man. He’d be ready for a second round in five minutes, but Kris looked _ruined._ He would have to train Kris, because just one round would not fly in Junmyeon’s bed. “Alright.”

“Don’t judge me.”

It took a while for Junmyeon to figure out what the man was muttering. “Oh, I will,” he grinned and poked at Kris's side.

Muttering something, Kris turned sides with a heavy groan as Junmyeon reached for his phone. Junmyeon squinted. Kris craned his head just enough for Junmyeon to be able to decipher his mumbling.

“M’gonna nap…”

“Sure, baby. Sleep well. Want me to wake you up in an hour?”

Kris shook his head, and Junmyeon couldn’t help his chuckle. Opening the conversation with Kyungsoo, Junmyeon thought to update him on the matter. Kyungsoo needed to hear this recent development.

_Dick game 11/10_

> _Inches?_

_Shut booboo the fuck up, Soo_

> _You love me, Myeon_

_No I don’t, I just tolerate you_

> _Sleep well and sated, Myeonnie~_

Junmyeon hated his best friend. But only a little. He shifted, Kris's cum sloshing inside him uncomfortably. It would trickle out and ruin his sheets, but for some peculiar reason he refused to give a single fuck about it.

> _Also, you will introduce us soon, yes?_

_Hrksdfsh no_

> _Yes. You will. Preferably tomorrow. I have a short day at work._

_...alright_

—

“Are you sure we shouldn’t like, bring something?” Kris asked, shifty on his feet. He had been just that, shifty, since Junmyeon had woken him up in the morning and said that Kyungsoo wanted to meet him.

“Kris. He’s my best friend. He doesn’t need me to buy him host gifts.”

Kris looked at Junmyeon dubiously.

“Are you going to be this antsy when I introduce you to my parents?” Junmyeon asked, amused at Kris's clear discomfort, which turned into an expression Junmyeon could not decipher.

“You’re going to introduce me to your parents?”

Junmyeon was about to reply, but Kyungsoo opened the front door before he had the chance to. Chewing on his lip nervously, Junmyeon looked at his friend’s reaction.

Kyungsoo, short as he was, was met with Kris's chest. Then his gaze traveled up, until his neck was craned and his eyes on Kris's face.

“Kyungsoo Do. Good to meet you.”

Trust Kyungsoo to go straight to business. Junmyeon gave out a small sigh of relief as Kris shook Kyungsoo’s hand.

“Kris Wu. You too.”

“Hi Myeon. Come on in,” Kyungsoo said and stepped inside, holding the door open. Kris ducked the doorframe and kicked off his shoes. Closing the door, Kyungsoo walked to the kitchen.

Junmyeon followed. Kyungsoo’s apartment was still not fully furnished, as he hadn’t been back for long. So far, it was looking very…Kyungsoo, with its muted and tasteful decor, no item out of place.

“Sit down, please.” Kyungsoo gestured to the kitchen table, walking around the kitchen island to the teapot brewing on the stove.

Kris sat down, seemingly wary of something. Junmyeon guessed it was about him upending the table.

When Junmyeon turned his gaze to Kyungsoo, who was staring murderously at Kris, he understood why. Kyungsoo had that effect on people. Even Kris, two heads taller, was not immune to Kyungsoo Do’s death stare.

Junmyeon adjusted his glasses and hid his smile.

Kyungsoo turned to Junmyeon, face solemn. Junmyeon could see Kris swallow.

“So how does the sex work?” Kyungsoo asked, expression still absolutely deadpan.

Junmyeon blinked. Then snorted. “Kyungsoo,” he started. “What the _actual fuck?”_

“There is a considerable height difference. Pardon me for wondering about the logistics.” Kyungsoo shrugged and poured three cups of tea, every bit as immaculately as always.

Kris sucked on his teeth, looking more uncomfortable by the second.

“Well that’s one way to scare my _boyfriend_ away.”

Kyungsoo laughed and brought the teacups over, placing them on the table. Sitting down, he grabbed his own and took a sip. Kris and Junmyeon followed the example. “If he gets spooked by that, I don’t see your relationship succeeding.”

“Says the divorce lawyer,” Junmyeon muttered, turning to his boyfriend. At his surprised face, Junmyeon grinned. “Yeah. He’s ruthless like that.”

“Shut your mouth, Myeon,” Kyungsoo grumbled lowly, whacking Junmyeon across his head with a newspaper.

“Nah. Not when you still read physical newspapers.”

Kris laughed into his tea, nearly spilling it. The cup was comically small in his large hand. A shiver of arousal ran through Junmyeon at the memory of what those hands could do.

“Hey! You’re the one to judge.” Kyungsoo frowned and froze. “Oh yeah, the cupcakes!” he said out of the blue. He shot up and went to the fridge, bringing back a tray full of tastefully decorated cupcakes.

Junmyeon got up. “I’ll get the plates.”

“Thank you, Myeon,”

“I would offer you something better to eat along with this, but unfortunately I have not found the time to go to a bakery or anything of the sort,” Kyungsoo said apologetically, placing the tray in the middle of the table. Junmyeon frowned.

Kris looked at the cupcakes like a kid in a candy store. A simple man, Kris was.

Kyungsoo turned on his heels and followed Junmyeon, rummaging through the drawers for fancy dessert spoons. Junmyeon in turn grabbed the dessert plates.

Kyungsoo nudged Junmyeon. “He’s a catch. Keep him,” he whispered, barely loud enough for Junmyeon to hear.

Junmyeon’s eyebrows shot up. Kyungsoo had been giving Kris the lawyer’s death stare for the whole visit, and now he was congratulating him. He didn’t make any sense.

It was hard to get the approval of his parents, with them living in Korea, so the approval of his best friend was the closest he could get to. Junmyeon smiled.

“Thanks, Soo.”

“Though from now on I would appreciate a less detailed summary of your sexcapades. That’s a _nice_ limp you have there.”

Junmyeon grabbed a ladle from the table and whacked Kyungsoo across the chest with it.

_epilogue_

Junmyeon cocked an eyebrow at the sight of a Toyota Supra parked by his apartment entrance. His other brow joined when he saw the gigantic man leaning against it. Kris had texted him with a cryptic “i have a date idea, u ready in 30min?” earlier with no other explanation.

So far, Junmyeon had learned not to question him, so here he was, getting out of his apartment complex into the street.

“What’s this, Kris?”

“You once tweeted how nice it would be to go on a drive with me. So. Here I am,” Kris said and grinned. He patted the hood gently, not taking his eyes off of Junmyeon for one second. “I also recall you liking my Supra, so I took it.”

Swallowing and fixing his glasses, Junmyeon took a look at the car. 2005, muted red, the iconic headlights…definitely one of his favorite cars, ever.

“Alright.”

Kris grinned again and opened the passenger door. Junmyeon grumbled but sat in, the cupped seat hugging him tight. He pulled off the curb and headed towards the highway, large hand manipulating the gear shift. Junmyeon could barely feel the gears switch: it was that smooth.

“It’s going to be somewhat of a long ride, you should get comfy.”

“How long?” Junmyeon asked and wrapped his arms around himself.

“One and a half.” Kris's finger tapped on the steering wheel every couple seconds, Junmyeon’s gaze focusing on it.

“One and a half—”

Bored, oh he would be so bored. Junmyeon pouted, not looking forward to sitting in one place for that long without anything to do. Unless… “Where are we going?”

“That’s a secret.”

“I don’t like secrets.”

“A surprise, then.”

“Don’t like those either.”

“You’re maddening.”

“I know,” Junmyeon said and stuck out his tongue, then promptly unlatched his seat belt and leaned over the console.

“Myeon, what the everloving _fuck_ are you doing?” Kris gasped. “Myeon, I’m driving!”

Junmyeon smirked. “So what? You said you’re a good driver, _and_ a good multitasker. Shush now,” he said and pulled Kris's sweatpants down from the front, pulling Kris's cock out.

“How am I supposed to shift gears? This is a manual, Myeon!”

Shrugging, Junmyeon latched his lips onto Kris's cock, arranging himself on the seat so that he had the best range. “Not my problem.”

“It is your problem, fucking—” Kris started but was broken off by a low grunt. Junmyeon wrapped his lips around the tip, a vein pulsating against them as Kris hardened.

The car shook slightly as Kris struggled to keep his composure. He took a couple of deep breaths, whole body tense.

“Why are you doing this—”

Junmyeon looked up at him and stuck out his tongue, sinking all the way down to the base of his cock, throat constricting around the shaft.

Kris broke into a whine, his hand grabbing a good chunk of Junmyeon’s hair.

Junmyeon wholly expected to be yanked off, but instead Kris pressed him down and thrusted up. Junmyeon choked but kept his head down, swallowing around the head. Letting out a whine, he braced himself on Kris's thighs and breathed heavily through his nose.

“Fucking hell, Myeon—” Kris cursed and tensed, letting go of Junmyeon’s hair. “I need to park this.”

The cock in Junmyeon’s mouth hardened as Junmyeon sucked on it, playing with the thought of leaving Kris like this, hard and wet and without release.

Kris pulled over to the rest stop, the car jerking violently. Another set of quiet curses came out of his mouth, his hips pressing up into Junmyeon’s throat.

A glance upwards told Junmyeon that Kris was hiding behind his arm, groans falling out of his lips. Kris never really moaned or was vocal, so he was rightfully proud of himself for the feat.

Quickly, before Kris could notice, Junmyeon reached into his back pocket and, whilst working his throat around the cock, opened the camera app.

“What the hell are you doing?”

“Collecting memories.”

“Junmyeon what the— ah shit—”

Junmyeon hummed and took Kris down his throat, snapping several pictures of himself in several different acts. Kris cursed and grabbed Junmyeon’s hair. That looked really good on the screen.

The phone fell on the seat and Junmyeon braced himself, moving his head up and down, lips tightly around Kris.

Junmyeon gagged, fighting to keep his head down. Kris cursed again, spreading his legs wider, which in turn made Junmyeon drop lower. The cock in his throat sank deeper, to the point of it being painful.

It took some acrobatics, but Junmyeon was able to weave his hand through and wrap his fingers around the base, jerking Kris off simultaneously.

“Why do you do this to me,” Kris sighed, thighs tensing up again.

Junmyeon chuckled, mouth full of dick, not halting his movement for one second. He was determined to make this fast.

It would be, if Kris’s increasingly vocal reactions were something to go by. Junmyeon didn’t have anything to spit into at hand. He’d have to swallow.

“Myeon—” Kris said, the only warning before he tensed up, cum shooting down Junmyeon’s throat.

Kris took a deep breath and slumped against the seat.

“My god.”

Junmyeon shuffled back to his own seat and smirked. “Should we get going?”

“Just… give me a moment.”

Smiling smugly, Junmyeon put the pictures into a separate, private folder, happy about his accomplishment.

—

Parked by the cliffside, Kris got out of the car and walked to the back. His knees were wobbly. Junmyeon ought to be proud of himself.

Junmyeon followed him with a dubious expression. It made zero sense: they were in the middle of nowhere, looking over the sunset.

Then Kris popped up the trunk, revealing blankets and…a cooler bag?

“The fuck?”

“Shh, c’mere,” Kris said and fluffed up the pillows. Realization dawned upon Junmyeon.

Shit. Junmyeon might be in love. What a man.

Junmyeon shuffled closer, still kind of in disbelief. Kris Wu was a romantic _sap_ who thought that a date sitting in the trunk of a sports car on some fancy ass pillows was a good idea. Junmyeon loved it.

“I am not a kitchen fairy like you are, but I make some damn good sandwiches,” Kris said and dug into the cooler bag, sitting on the mound of pillows with his legs hanging over the edge of the trunk. He kicked off his shoes and brought them up, retrieving two foil-wrapped things from the cooler.

Still in awe, Junmyeon walked over and plopped his ass onto the pillows, taking what Kris offered to him. He was speechless, so he tore into the foil. “This looks better than _damn_ good.”

Kris's smile was so bright it hurt to even look at him. Junmyeon couldn’t stop himself from smiling too.

He had whipped up a respectable sandwich, full of meat, cheese, and veggies enclosed in a high-quality baguette. Saliva pooled under Junmyeon’s tongue. It could be that he hadn’t eaten anything yet. He forgot to eat sometimes. Adulting was hard.

“I also brought some tea, because it’s cold and I’m fancy like that,” Kris added and pulled a medium-sized thermos from a side compartment of the trunk. Junmyeon fell in love a little more.

“This is amazing. Thank you, Kris.”

“I know,” he said and stuck out his tongue before chomping down on the sandwich. Junmyeon rolled his eyes and leaned against the side of the trunk. Kris, mouth full of sandwich, suddenly jolted. “Wait!”

Junmyeon frowned, but all Kris did was reach over into the cooler and pull out a can of vanilla coke. Junmyeon’s heart melted right on the spot. He was in love with this man. He would deal with the paparazzi and the possible backlash when it came to it, but damn if he didn’t enjoy the honeymoon phase for as long as it lasted.

“Shit. Thank you, Kris.” Junmyeon grabbed the can and grinned like an idiot.

Kris had a smug expression on his face as he dug out a Sprite for himself, cracking it open. “Thought you’d like vanilla coke.”

“You were right about that. This,” Junmyeon said, gesturing to their general vicinity with the sandwich, “is amazing and I love it.”

Kris grinned from ear to ear, struggling to stretch his tiny mouth around the sandwich. Junmyeon shook his head and chomped on the sandwich, flushing it down with coke.

The sandwich in hand, Junmyeon scrolled through his gallery, stopping by the pictures of Kris's cock standing proud and tall next to his face. A smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth. They were great pictures.

“What are you smiling at?” Kris asked, a frown etched on his face. The setting sunlight was casting a pretty glow on his face. Junmyeon could stare at him all day if he wanted.

Junmyeon opened the recent picture, in all of its glory. For a picture that was taken in a car, at a spot where the sun did not hit properly, the lighting was good. Junmyeon smiled innocently.

“Should I post this for next month’s selfie day? I think I look kind of cute.”

Kris stared at the picture, swallowing heavily. His cock twitched in his pants, visible through the fabric pulled taut over his lap. Slowly, Kris trailed his hand towards the pillows by his side.

Junmyeon had the biggest grin on his face as Kris smothered him with a pillow.

_“Junmyeon!!!!”_

**Author's Note:**

> so that's a thing.
> 
> major thanks to sanhita for the handholding and love, [ponta](https://twitter.com/pontahahaha) for betaing this monstrosity, and [rin](https://twitter.com/xAoneko98) for painstakingly copyediting all 69 pages. thanks for the english lesson to both of you :P
> 
> a shoutout to the peeps of bb discord server, i'd tag y'all if i could <333
> 
> follow me on twitter [@quavemire](https://twitter.com/quavemire) or drop me something on curiouscat also [@quavemire](https://curiouscat.me/quavemire)! my dms are open if you want to talk about anything!
> 
> for this fic, i grabbed a wonderful prompt from [@i_sanhita](https://twitter.com/i_sanhita), go give her lots of love!!  
> 
> 
>   
> _kudos and comments make an author's day~_  
> 


End file.
